We're Not Your Lab Rats!
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: Not like my other stories, not related either. Maddy and Rhydian recieve a nasty surprise. Set seven months after the finale of series two. Rated T just to be safe, might change later on
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: This story has nothing to do with any of my other stories... well, at least I don't think it does. Anywho! I haven't done anything in a while, except watch movies and read other fanfictions. And now! Its the weekend, and I came up with an idea... sort of, it came to me a while ago but I just never wrote the idea down, so here's my chance... Enjoy peoples!**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

She was perched at the edge of a large hill and gazing at her old home. Stoneybridge. It seems like ages since she'd seen their faces, Shannon, Tom, and Rhydian. Thinking all the fun they'd had in the past and all the fun they could've had now. Now that she was looking out at the town she'd grown up in. Now that she was no longer with them. Even in wolf form as she was now she just wanted to see them, to see the town, she could be having fun with the rest of the pack, but instead she was here, feeling the same way she had for the past seven months, miserable. Since her and her parents left Stoneybridge. She let out a small howl of misery. There was one plus side to being in the wild, she could howl without worrying that any _normal _humans would hear her. The only actual danger with being in the wild was illnesses, hunters and opposing, more dangerous packs. The wolf Maddy heaved and her ears sagged as she looked over at the town that she once called home.

She was alone here in the wild... yes she may have a friend in Jana now, but it just wasn't a friendsip like the one she had with Rhydian, or Shannon, or Tom... it was a friendship which had started off with a boy... a boy which she was pretty sure they _both _loved. Maybe not in the same way... but close enough. Even with her parents Maddy was alone, even with the amount of other wolfbloods there was in the pack, she felt lonely. It just wasn't the same.

Her head dipped as she looked down at the grass beneath her paws. In all her life she'd never felt so lonely.

One of her ears flinched as she heard a twig break not too far behind her, then it flinched again as she heard a click. But she was too tired to turn her head to see what it was... however alarming it smelt to her... a human smell... one she remembered like a bad dream that she just couldn't shake out of her mind... she hoped it wasn't though.

Then... blank.

She could hear only the quick rustling of leaves as her attacker came closer... the smell invading her sensitive wolf nose... then she fell into a deep sleep as the drugs shot into her back began to work. And Kyle threw the limp wolf into the back of his truck, "That woman better not con me with how much she pays me." He sneered at the sleeping wolf... but of course, he didn't know that the female could understand every word he was saying... even in her sleep she wondered who 'that woman' was.

Kyle walked round to the other side of the truck, a glare plastered onto his face like it was his natural look. There were dark circles under his eyes because of how tired he had been searching for the wolves. Then he'd met the scientist woman who had told him where he could find _three _wolves, an entire family in fact, and he'd literally leapt with so much joy and took the offer of hunting them without any second thought. Though when he looked in the house the woman had sent him to, there was nothing, lots of pictures of the people who had once lived there, but nothing, no wolves.

To say the least he was livid.

But she told him to try the woods, and thats what he'd been doing for the past six and a half months. Then finally he finds a wolf, a wolf with brown fur on _its _own. In the back of his head he'd smiled remembering that he'd once caught a wolf like this, but then that ridiculous school girl and her boyfriend had to set them free.

Not this time, Shannon Kelly. This time she can't do _anything _to stop him.

His backpack was hanging loosely on one shoulder as he walked slowly back to the Vaughns. Dreading every step because it was going to be the same as everyday, he'd walk through the doors and be greeted by the disgusting smell of vegetables... well disgusting was maybe a little over the top, but the smell was sickening, and with Maddy and her parents gone he had nothing to look forward to... except spending full moons out in the woods, and burgers at Bernies every Friday with Shannon and Tom. But still, everything in the world just seemed plain, even the peaceful strolls he used to enjoy so much are now boring and mean nothing to him anymore. In fact school seemed more interesting. The thought made him shudder. If Maddy were here she'd have given him that look of complete shock and asked him, "Who are you and what have you done with Rhydian Morris?" the image of her saying that made him smile... but only just, and only for a brief moment.

Then a scent invaded his nostrils and he stopped dead still in his tracks, looking around cautiously, the scent was human, but it was alarming. Was e being followed? Surely not, nobody would want to follow him, especially not back to the plain, boring old Vaughns house. But there was another scent as well, one he was vaguely familiar with. He turned around swiftly to see her smiling smugly at him.

"I remember you." She said in a cheery voice. He glared at her, she was the one who pushed Maddy out of Stoneybridge, "Do you remember me, Rhydian?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

Suddenly, as he nodded his response, two hands clamped down onto his shoulders keeping him away from Dr. Whitewood. He looked behind him to see the quite assistant she'd worked with when he first saw her... God only knows what his name was, but that didn't matter especially as Whitewood began to get closer to him. "I know who you are!" He snapped, struggling and trying his hardest to fight the assistant off of him, "Let me go!" he shouted at the assistant. He looked from Rhydian to Whitewood and she nodded. Reluctantly he let go.

Rhydian turned round looking at the assistant with a dark look in his glare, then as his eyes changed he whipped round and went to attack Whitewood, only to be jabbed with a syringe and to have the liquid inside pushed slowly into his system. As his body fell limply to the ground Whitewood looked up at the stunned assistant and smiled again.

"Remember, always be prepared for the unexpected." She said shaking the empty syringe in her hand then throwing it to the ground.

The assistant looked between the lifeless looking boy on the ground and the doctor he worked with, "B-but I t-thought y-you s-said it w-was a fe-female... th-this one's m-ma-ma..." he stuttered, he was unable to finish the sentence however due to the stuttering and effort.

Whitewood rolled her eyes and turned back to face her scared assistant, "Male, yes, I know. But a friend of mine is looking for the female. She disappeared over several months ago and throughout those months I found out more information..." she stopped walking slowly towards him with every word she spoke and then stopping right in front of the sleeping school boy, "Information showing that this boy..." she paused pointing behind her at Rhydian, "Is the _same _as the female I've been searching for. And together, I have thr perfect experiments to test on." She sang, the joy of discovering such a thing obviously taking control of her words.

But the assistant looked scared, looked confused and had a hint of anger in his eyes.

Dr. Whitewood began to skip back towards the van, but before entering she shouted back to the assistant, "You wouldn't mind carrying him to the back of the van would you?" she smiled, but before he could respond, she'd entered the van and started it up. The assistant groaned, throwing the back pack to one side and dragging Rhydian gently to the van.

"Sorry. I'm s-so sor-ry." He stuttered. Then locked the van door.

**Authors Notes: So its not the best idea in the world, and has probably been taken already, but this is my version, and I hope some people like it. Please leave a review, tell me what you think. Maybe favourite and follow (or am I being cheeky?) Also I need a name for the assistant, it **_**has **_**to be male.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: So I chose the name Toby for the assistant. Random name, random life.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

Cold. All over he felt cold. His head felt all fuzzy and light, and as he slowly opened his eyes, everything was bright and blurry, and the smell... it was worse than vegetables, the smell of disinfectant, like a hospital, the brightness and cleanness of the room also made him think it was a hospital he was in. But why? What happened for him to be in the hospital? A huge pain shot through his head as he tried to open his eyes wider to see more of the room he was in. Groaning he reached his fingers up to rub his forehead. Then something shifted, a blur of white and black came closer toward him. A voice whispered softly, though with a slight echo, calling his name. The voice familiar, causing him to start growling, and his vision unblurring, showing him who the voice belonged to. "Hello Rhydian." She said as he woke fully, and his vision returned completely. He sat up quickly not realising the metal cage that surrounded him until it hit his head. "Careful." Whitewood teased.

"Why am I here? Why am I in a cage?" he asked furious, he looked at what he was wearing, a shirt matching his P.E shirt and black tracksuit bottoms, slightly confused on how she managed to change him out of his school uniform he backed away from her as much as the cage would allow him to. "How the bloody hell did I get into these?" he asked looking at his attire.

Whitewood snickered slightly, before her assistant walked in looking slightly embarrassed, "My assistant here, Toby, got you the right clothes for the test and changed you into them, since you were completely unconcious." She explained, though Rhydian couldn't help but notice the slight embarrassment and regret in his features, though what did he regret? Whitewood too had noticed his embarassment and rolled her eyes, "Honestly Toby, stop being so awkward and go help the hunter, and whilst your down there pay him too." Whitewood demanded.

Rhydian was piecing everything together in his head, why would 'Toby' need to help 'the hunter' if he was already in here? As much as he hated admitting it, he was eager and curious to find out what she'd meant. Whitewood turned back to him and smiled, before walking off.

Sod her, he didn't need her to find out, he just needed to listen to what was being said outside. He listened as much as he could, hearing the parts of the conversation outside between Toby and 'the hunter'. "D-dr. Whitew-wood says thank y-you. She also asked me t-to help you and p-pay you." Obviously Toby, his stuttering was better than it was with anyone else, it was strange, but wasn't important. Rhydian heard a rustling... possibly 'the hunter' counting his money.

"Is this it?" he asked, the voice seemed vaguely familiar, though yet again not in a good way. Rustling was heard again, but more forcefully and much quicker, "Keep the darn money! Keep your darn thanks! And keep the darn wolf! But until your Dr. Whitewood pays the right amount this will not be the end of this!" The voice snapped, then a car door slammed and Toby's grunts were heard.

Not long after did Toby come crashing into the lab with a brown wolf. The scent invaded Rhydians nose, and it was horribly familiar, his eyes widened as he realised who the wolf was, the scent itself was wonderful for him to smell again, but not here. Not in the lab with Dr. Whitewood. Thats the reason she left in the first place, because her and her parents were chased out of town by her, and now... she's here. Rhydian groaned, "Maddy."

Then she entered with an excited smile on her face, "Finally, my other experiment is here. Toby!" se called and the lanky man came running back into the room, "What did the hunter say?" she asked, Toby went in closer to her and whispered what had been said.

But Rhydian didn't bother to listen, his eyes were locked on Maddy's still wolf, the only sign that she was alive, was the slight rise of her belly proving she was only asleep, but for how long?

"What?!" Whitewood shouted, snapping Rhydian out of his daydream, she mumbled something, cursing the hunter before turning back round to look at Maddy's wolf, "Nevermind. At least I still have both her..." she said her eyes wide as she looked at Maddy, then spun round to look at Rhydian with a crazy looking smile on her face before she added, "And him. Soon I'll be able to prove properly to you Toby, that these young people are not like you and me... but werewolves." She says with a happy sigh after her speech.

Rhydian rolls his eyes, a bump begins to form on his head from where he hit it earlier. Then Maddy's wolf begins to wake, and six eyes turn their attention fully on her. Rhydian looks at Toby and Whitewood out the corner of his eye and whispers, "Don't transform Mads, Whitewood is watching you like a hawk, don't transform!" he whispers so only she hears.

She turns her head in alarm, her eyes examining everyone around her, and she growls.

"Oh, give it up Madeline, its best you transform now, since if you did it at night, there would be camera's watching you, as there will be _every_ night." Whitewood sneers, wolf Maddy hangs her head before slowly beginning to transform back to her human.

Rhydian too hangs his head in defeat. She's won. Or so she thinks.

**Authors Notes: I know I know, Maddy and Rhydian wouldn't give up that easily, but its a build up, I need to make it seem like they have so I can twist it slightly. See I do sometimes use my brain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: I've been asked to make the chapters longer... so I will. I hope this is long enough... but I don't know if the quality is enough.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

Maddy had been shoved into a small room with only one door and no other way of escape to change into more 'suitable' clothes. Whitewood declared after half an hour that if Maddy did not change her clothes then she would have to stay in the room until she had done so. Then she emerged from the closet in a dark grey vest and black tracksuit bottoms like Rhydians. As Toby went to drag her back to the cage she had earlier occupied she growled at him, yanking her arm away from his grasp. But persistantly he kept on pushing her into the cage. Both hers and Rhydians caeges were on the floor and only large enough for a tall dog to stand in and wide enough for the dog to walk around, but barely enough room for a human. Guess thats why it was called a dog cage. But they could lay down in it... not that either of them wanted to, as it would make them both vulnerable to Whitewoods testing. As the older woman crouched down in front of both cages she tutted like she was annoyed with them both, "I thought I'd told you before. That I'm on your side. All I wanted to do was run a few tests on your family, Maddy. Thats all." She explained to them, reminding Maddy why she had been forced to leave Stoneybridge. She scoffed. Whitewood made it sound like 'running a few tests on someone' was the most natural thing in the world. Aggrivatingly though, there was nothing Maddy could do except growl and reveal more to Whitewood.

"Thats all?" Maddy asked in disbelief and annoyance. Oh, how easy it would be to just kill this woman on the spot then leave and be happy. But Whitewoods facial expression made it clear that she thought this was _natural _to experiment on her and Rhydian. "You're mad! We're not your lab rats! Me mam told you that! So let us go!" Maddy shouted, she pulled herself towards Whitewood clinging onto the bars of the cage.

"What you don't seem to understand Miss Smith, is that if you and your parents hadn't left in the first place, your boyfriend wouldn't be here and I would go easier on _you_." Whitewood snapped raising her voice slightly as she stood up. Rhydian raised his head up slightly. Whitewood had said 'you' to Maddy as if she was going to do something much worse than she would to Rhydian.

"Whats Rhydian got to do with any of this?" Maddy sneered glaring up at Whitewood.

Whitewood chuckled, she knew too well that she was aggrivating Maddy and that sooner or later the wolf would be too much to contain and she'd have to transform. She bent over slightly looking at Maddy and cheered, "Because I know he's a werewolf too."

Maddy's blood boiled at the term werewolf, and she began to growl. Rhydian listened to her heartbeat and heard the increase in speed. He had to do something. But Maddy was in the cage at the other side of the room. Whitewood had seperated them. Rhydian gazed around the lab searching his brain for something to do, then he whispered, only loud enough for Maddy, "Calm down, she wants this, this is what she wants, don't give into it, don't give her the satisfaction." Maddy's growling quietened, but it didn't stop. "Maddy." Rhydian warned a little louder.

Her attention snapped back to him and the growling stopped completely. Whitewood noticed the very sudden change in Maddy's behaviour, she turned slightly so she could see both her 'experiments' and smiled, but the smile wasn't warm in any way, it held evilness behind it, and made Rhydian cringe when he saw it on the doctors face. Standing up straight Whitewood clasped her hands together and looked down at the two, "Well, I think I'll leave you both to catch up... seven months is a long time for _mates _to be apart." She teased, walking out the lab door and locking it behind her. Metal bars may contain them when she's around, but when she's not, a locked door would.

As the soft pad of her footsteps died down, Maddy looked over at Rhydian, his tired eyes looking back at her. A pang of guilt surged through her as she thought of the situation, "I'm sorry." She whispered. He could've been at home, with his foster parents, or anywhere other than this.

"What for?" he simply asked, turning his attention towards her.

"You could be at home right now. You could be with the Vaughns, warm and comfortable. Instead your here." She pointed out to him, lying on her back and using her hands to show how much of a big deal it was. But he laughed slightly and the smile from the laugh stayed on his face, he didn't care where he was.

"Yeah, but I'm _here with you_. And that makes this dark, cold room that smells like the school science labs, seem... better." Rhydian admitted, even though, even to himself, it sounded cheesey.

"Sweet, Rhydian. Real sweet, but I'm being serious. Neither of us should be here, especially not you." Maddy whispered, tilting her head to the side so she could see him, "Also... you don't suit lovey-dovey sweet talk." She teased giggling slightly. Rhydian rolled his eyes, even though a smile stayed on his features.

"Yeah, I know neither of us should be here, but we are, and we _need _to figure out how to get out. And at least I make an effort, Mads. I haven't seen you in seven months, I've missed you... and even if we were brought back together by Whitewood, I am really happy to see you." Rhydian told her, though there was hurt behind his words, there was a joke tone in his voice, and the smile that stayed there only helped prove he was having a laugh.

Maddy sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. Then a thought came across, "Rhydian? How did Dr. Whitewood find out your a wolfblood?" she asked, a frown forming on her face as she thought it through.

Rhydian frowned, he didn't honestly know the answer to her question. But he guessed it had something to do with the fact that he'd spent so much time with Maddy in the past that Whitewood instantly jumped to the conclusion that he too was a 'werewolf'. It seemed like the most simplest explanation. Occams razor. And he wasn't doing anything to help prove her theory wrong. "Occams razor, probably. I don't know. You know, the simplest answer is probably the right one. Maybe she thought that since I spent a lot of time with you and your parents. She must've thought I was one too." He explained, it made sense to him as he worded his thoughts on how Whitewood found out. But he had his own question he wanted answered. "Mads? How come your here? If you were in the wild surely Whitewood wouldn't have known where." He asked.

Maddy bit her bottom lip, her reason was that she wasn't with the wild pack. They were miles away when Kyle got her. "Well... I, um... I wasn't with the rest of the pack... I was on me own... in wolf form... and Kyle tranquilized me." She explained, she heard Rhydian groan as if annoyed that she'd done that, but he was here too, "What about you, how come your here? Its a Friday, you should be with Shan and Tom." She told him, she was referring back to when she was living in Stoneybridge and every Friday the four of them would do something.

She didn't realise that when she'd left that 'tradition' ended.

Rhydian rolled his eyes, turning back to facing the ceiling, "I was walking home on my own, thats how Whitewood caught me, because I was alone and vulnerable. We don't do that Friday thing anymore. Because there's no point." Rhydian responded.

"No point? No point in spending time with your mates?" she questioned, the annoyance was in her words and the tone she used. She glared at the ceiling, envying Rhydian so much, it hurt to think about it. She sighed, "I'd give anything to spend time with them now. And here I am, trying to keep calm and not worry about what some maniac scientist is going to do to us." She explained to him, her eyes becoming teary.

"We stopped because it reminded us of when you were with us. There was no point because you wasn't with us... in fact... most of the time we just went our seperate ways." Rhydian turned back round to look at her, he could sense the upset and fear she was feeling right at this moment. "I promise. We'll get out of this, together. We can go back to how our lives used to be. Before Whitewood. Ok? I promise, I'll look after you." He reached his hand out of the cage but for nothing, no matter how hard either of them tried, they wouldn't be able to reach each other. Rhydian gave up and pulled his hand back through the cage bars, "I've missed you, Mads." He admitted.

A small smile formed on Maddy's face as he spoke, she turned her head slightly, to look at him more easier, "I've missed you too." Rhydian smiled back. He opened his mouth briefly to say something else, but stopped when he heard footsteps.

Whitewood opened the doors to the lab and smiled down, lovingly at the cages, "Hello dears." She spoke in a cheery tone. Rhydian and Maddy looked at one another through the corners of their eyes.

"Aren't we allowed a rest before you start testing on us?" Rhydian snapped. Whitewood chuckled in reponse. Pulling out a brief case and placing it gently onto a work surface, Whitewood took out the case two syringes and a bottle of liquid, which was an alarming yellow colour.

"Oh no. I was just giving you time to catch up. Its now time for my first test... its all very exciting." She squealed as the liquid from the bottle filled up both syringes. She walked over towards Maddy's cage and gradually bent down closer to Maddy and with a smirk on her face whispered, "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Then with the same amount of force a crazed murderer would use, she jabbed the needle of the syringe into Maddy's arm.

Maddy let out a pained yelp before her eyelids became heavy and she fell back asleep. Rhydian gradually began to sit up in alarm, growling he asked in a furious tone, "What the bloody hell is that? What have you done to her?" he asked in anger and hidden fright. As quick as a wolfblood running Whitewood spun round snatching the other syringe and walked over to Rhydian.

"It's my first test. I need both of you asleep so I can move you into your new homes. We've got you and Maddy special rooms which you'll be living in whilst I do my tests on you both. Don't worry. _Most _of the tests are safe. Now rest Rhydian. You and Maddy have a _very big _day tomorrow." Whitewood explained as she gently jabbed Rhydians arm and his eyelids too became heavy and he felt himself being drawn away from Whitewoods alarming words and into a dream. Though his nerves were causing him to become stressed.

They both feared the morning.

**Authors Notes: Sorry people, but this story isn't doing as well as my others, I might do a few more chapters but I'm not making promises that I will be able to update every day. If you do, however, want me to continue please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: By saying my stories aren't doing that well, I mean that I re-read it and didn't like it myself. And nobody who used to review my stories haven't reviewed this story... yet.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

Suddenly, she felt comfortable. Not so cramped as it had been last night. Though her eyelids still felt slightly heavy, she could open them, slowly she did. Taking in her surroundings. There was no more bars, instead she was in a grey room, like a prison cell, the only difference being that there wasn't any bars. There was a dog bowl in the corner of the room full of water, and a plate beside that with raw meat, and Maddy remembered that she was still in Dr. Whitewoods lab, not at home. The meat was nice, the fact it was raw was cruel... Maddy preferred her meat cooked. And the dog bowl was just insulting. Gradually she stood up from the mattress which was placed in the corner of the room. A room, which was big enough for a _human _to walk around and to stand in. But that was it. It wasn't a five star B&B. But it was much better than the stupid cage. Only problem is Maddy couldn't see Rhydian when she looked around. There were three brick walls that surrounded her, one with a very tiny window, the remaining wall was just glass, and on the other side of the glass was Dr. Whitewood, flicking through some paperwork. Maddy walked quickly over to the glass wall and smashed her fist against it, "Whitewood!" she screamed. The older female looked up from her paperwork and at Maddy. Slowly and teasingly Whitewood made her way over to the cell.

"Morning Madeline. Did you have a nice sleep?" She asked in a hauntingly happy voice. Maddy pounded her fist against the glass wall again, hoping to break it. Whitewood laughed, "Oh, Miss Smith. You can't break this glass. So stop trying." Whitewood started off all sweetness and kind, but as Maddy continued to hit the glass she snapped.

"Where's Rhydian?" Maddy asked in a growling voice. On the other side of the glass the voice sounded harsh but the words were muffled by the glass, the volume of her shouted question had died down and didn't sound like a shout, instead like an annoyed child demanding for their toy. "What've you done with him Whitewood?" Maddy asked, hitting the glass with both her fists, then she heard something... or someone saying her name. "Rhydian?!" she shouted hoping it was him that she heard.

"Maddy?" a response came. Maddy rushed towards where the sound had come from, one of the brick walls. She started scratching at the wall hoping to achieve something... anything.

"Rhydian!" Maddy screamed. Suddenly she heard a wooshing sound coming from behind her, then a click afterwards, she twirled around to see Whitewood in the room with her, with a syringe in hand. Maddy panicked and began to growl, "Stay away from me! Your mad!" Maddy declared.

Whitewood tilted her head back and chuckled, "Oh, Maddy. Rhydian is fine, but what you need to worry about... is yourself. This here," she starts then points towards the syringe full of a clear liquid, "This contains wolfsbane, and when I inject it into your system, you won't be able to stop the beast from coming out. So stay still and then this won't hurt... well, not as _much_." Whitewood explained getting closer to Maddy step by step.

Rhydian listened in on their conversation through the wall. Hearing what Whitewood had with her he began to panic too. He remembered very well what _wolfsbane _had done to Maddy in the past, and if Maddy was in a similar room to the one Rhydian was in now, she could hurt herself, and who knows what Whitewood would do when she see's Maddy tansforming. "Whitewood, leave her alone! Test me! Whitewood! Test me! Not her!" Rhydian shouted as loud as he could. In his room stood a a foldable chair, he roughly picked it up and swung it against the glass wall.

It crashed.

Pieces of shattered glass was spread all over the floor. In anger he dragged the chair along with him as he walked toward Maddy's cage, he watched as Whitewood got closer to a panicky Maddy. He picked up the chair over his shoulder again and swung it against the glass wall of Maddy's cage. Snarling he told Whitewood, "I said, leave her alone."

"Rhydian?" both women asked in shock, but Maddy was more relieved. Rhydian kept growling as he got closer to Maddy and Whitewood, Whitewood backed away from him and Maddy in fear.

"Leave!" Rhydian demanded. But instead of obeying what the angry teenager said, Whitewood looked at the syringe in her hands and the two people in front of her. Running forward she jabbed the needle into Rhydians arm, injecting the fluid containing wolfsbane into his system.

"Rhydian!" Maddy shouted, as he pushed the woman away from him. Pulling him away from her Maddy grabbed onto Rhydians shirt and dragged him out of the lab. As Rhydian began to start changing, Maddy pushed him into the care-takers closet, "Rhydian, you need to fight it." She told him. He looked up at her, his eyes had already changed and his veins were beginning to follow. Then the voice of that dreaded woman started getting closer.

"Oh Maddy, Rhydian... where are you?" her voice sang. Maddy looked at Rhydian before standing up.

"Maddy don't." Rhydian warned. Maddy leant down quickly and kissed his forehead before walking out the door and locking it behind her – the key had been foolishly left in the lock – she took the key with her. She'd come back later for Rhydian. If she could. As she looked down the corridor she saw no Whitewood, on both sides. Her heartbeat quickened as she saw a swish of a lab coat and the doctor standing at the other end of the corridor. Smirking, Maddy turned in the other direction and began to run.

"Madeline Smith! You come back here now!" Whitewood shouted as she began to run after the younger female. Of course she knew that since Maddy was not entirely human she would be too quick for the older woman to chase.

"Come on Whitewood! You don't honestly think I'm going to listen to that, do you?" Maddy shouted. If only she could use eolas in the building. Her heartbeat was racing as she raced through the corridors, she constantly looked behind to see if Whitewood had caught up. Reaching the end of the corridor she stopped and waited a moment for Whitewood. She arrived at the opposite side minutes later, "You give up Whitewood?" Maddy asked in a teasing tone. The woman looked up the corridors with a glare. "I'll take that as a no!" Maddy shouted, smiling once more before beginning to run again. But as she ran she heard a howl. She gasped stopping in her tracks, "Rhydian." She groaned silently, glancing quickly over her shoulder to see Whitewood beginning to run down the corridor towards her.

"You give up Miss Smith?" Whitewood mocked as she continued to run down the corridor towards Maddy who threw her head back in annoyance. _Does that woman ever give up? _Maddy smirked, turning back round, she heard Whitewood mumble, "Obviously not then."

Maddy's small bare feet padded quickly through the corridors until she saw the doors in the distance open, and in walked Toby, with a blue plastic bag. Maddy groaned as she saw the assistant and went to go in another direction, but it was no use, as she turned to go in the opposite direction, or any direction she saw Whitewood emerge from the corridors and into the little reception area. Maddy growled slightly as they both closed in on her, she looked Whitewood, sweat dripping down the womans forehead and her breathing was rapid, she smirked slightly, "Your fast for a woman in her fifties." She teased, the cheek of her words aggrivating Whitewood to the max.

"How dare you! I am only thirty-two." She snapped, she raised her hand when Maddy wouldn't stop laughing and slapped the younger girl on the face, leaving a red hand print. Maddy looked back at the woman in fear and shock, "Oh dear," Whitewood sneered smugly, "Oh well." She added as if it didn't matter. Tears began to blur Maddy's vision, though she refused to say it was because of the pain. Toby gently picked her up. He seemed too kind for Whitewoods willing assistant. Whitewood slowly began to make her way back to the lab. Maddy was gently dragged by Toby following Whitewood. As the scientist started to make her way down the corridors she stopped, turning on her heel to face Maddy, "I almost forgot, where's Rhydian, Maddy?" Whitewood asked, Maddy's attention had been on the floor until she heard Rhydian's name. She looked up with a smug smile, for a moment, before the realisation dawned on her, pushing Toby off of her and past Whitewood she ran to where she had left Rhydian.

"Rhydian!" Maddy shouted as she ran down the corridors, towards the cleaners closet, she knew Whitewood and Toby would be following, but she didn't care, at the moment, without Rhydian, it was two against one, and Maddy was not going to let her wolf take control when there was humans involved... even if one of them was a crazed lunatic. Reaching where the door was supposed to be, Maddy panicked, it had been ripped off its hinges, "B-but... I didn't hear anything." She stuttered trying to figure it out.

A low growl was heard from behind her, she whipped around and saw Rhydian, with his veins ink black, his teeth rotten and his eyes yellow, he was crawling towards Maddy, "Meat!" he growled.

"Well I'll be, this is extraordinary." Whitewood said in shock pulling out a voice recorder and talking into it, "The males response to wolfsbane seems to set off his transformation, he seems to crave meat. And doesn't seem to realise what he is doing." She added a dramatic feel to her voice as she spoke. Maddy got angry, she whipped her round to Whitewood her own eyes glowing the pale yellow colour they always did when she was angry or felt threatened.

Growling both wolfbloods got closer to Whitewood and poor Toby.

"Did you not hear him, Whitewood?" Maddy sneered as she and Rhydian got closer, her own veins beginning to change, "Meat!" Maddy demanded. Whitewood however didn't seem phased by Maddy's threatening demand, instead she pulled out yet _another _syringe from her pocket filled with a yellow liquid like the first one and she got closer to them.

"Oh, Maddy, I wouldn't threaten me if I were you. Your boyfriend doesn't realise that his little act earlier doesn't really help either of you, it just proves that you are not human." She sneered, she pointed to Rhydian motioning the state he was in at that moment, with black veins covering his face and arms.

"He's hungry. He needs meat." Maddy explained in a more quiet tone and with a sense of defeat. Her head dropped and she felt Rhydian beside her, his nails had become longer than usual and they scratched the floor making a cringeworthy sound. "Just, give him some meat and then take us back." Maddy pleaded, bending down to pick Rhydian up. She looked only briefly into his pale yellow eyes. Instead of allowing her to pick him up Whitewood kicked Maddy away with her foot.

Maddy looked up in shock, her black veins beginning to return, "I want to see him transform fully, Miss Smith, don't worry, once he's transformed I'll feed him. Then you'll be able to see him, but until then..." she trailed off looking back at Toby expectantly. "Toby, dear. Please take the test to the cell. Oh and be careful, the male smashed all the glass." Whitewood warned, as Toby led Maddy away.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Toby whispered to Maddy as he led her away, he clutched the blue bag to his chest.

Maddy looked at him skeptically, his heartbeat was racing, but it was always like that. Was he lying to make her feel a bit more at ease around him, or was he _actually _sorry.

**Authors Notes: So basically, forget what I said last time, I will continue this, I have planned on another story but that'll come after this one, and that one will be related to my other stories. So there is a twist with Toby, you'll see that later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: So, if people want to give me idea's then that is always welcome, but if they don't fit with the plot then it ain't happening... lol.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

The glass on the floor was just a painful reminder of what had happened. The pained howls were just adding to the pain she was feeling. She covered her ears but that did nothing to help, darn wolf hearing. A tear escaped her eye as she thought it through. If Rhydian hadn't saved her that would be _her_, not him. He didn't deserve this, and who knew what Whitewood was doing to him. No wonder why Maddy's mum and dad had wanted to keep 'the secret', _secret_. Rhydian and Maddy weren't humans no more, or people in this womans eyes, they were animals, lab rats, products of her experiments, and it didn't matter if the experiments she tried on them were fatal, because they were monsters and monsters don't have feelings. Thats what Whitewood saw them as. Monsters. Lab rats. Experiments. But then there was Toby, quiet, nervous, kind Toby. How did he fit into all of this? He seemed like the perfect mummys boy. He was watching her now. Scratching the back of his neck and flinching everytime Rhydian howled in distress, and every time Maddy growled he'd panic.

Then another howl was heard and Maddy began to growl, when Toby panicked she didn't care, she walked over the broken glass, wincing in pain as it cut her feet, she growled sniffing the air for Rhydian. He was close... of course he was close. But when Maddy entered the other lab, where Whitewood had wolf Rhydian and was treating him like a circus animal, whipping him every time he moved closer to her, and e'd either whimper or howl, Maddy's growling intensified, she looked at Whitewood who stood only a metre or two away from her and an exhausted looking wolf Rhydian who stood beside the window.

"Leave him alone." Maddy sneered when Whitewood extended her arm to lash the whip at him once more, she turned to Maddy and cocked her head to one side as if to say 'what?' Maddy growled even more, "Leave him alone!" Maddy shouted, running towards Whitewood pouncing onto the womans back and reaching for the whip.

Whitewood somehow managed to throw Maddy off of her and onto the ground, Maddy looked over at wolf Rhydian before back up at Whitewood, "You know, this would be a whole lot easier if you and your family hadn't done a runner in the first place." Whitewood told Maddy leaning down over her. Maddy glared up at the woman before spitting at her. "Oh, how childish!" Whitewood screeched as she wiped the spit off her face. Maddy smirked.

But Whitewood also had a smirk on her face, she reached into her pocket and pulled out another syringe, Maddy mumbled to herself in shock, "How many bloody syringes does she have."

Whitewood, obviously heard Maddy's mumble and smiled, "I'm a doctor Madeline, I always carry spares." She had a cheery voice, considering Maddy had only just spat on her, it was pretty surprising how quickly her mood had changed.

"Do you have a spare mind in there, because you've lost yours!" Maddy shouted, with panic rising in her eyes. She glanced back over at Rhydian, who was still in wolf form and then she smiled. Whitewood had already seen Rhydian change, so Maddy didn't have to hide it and two wolves working together was better than one. So as quick as she could manage she began to change, feeling her entire body change slowly she quickly scurried away from Whitewood and over to an injured Rhydian.

"How sweet. Gone to protect your precious _mate _have you Maddy? Well, you've only gone and made it easier for me." Whitewood sneered, she imagined Maddy responding with something witty along the lines of '_we'll see about that_'. But Whitewood was sure that she had the upper hand in the situation, what with syringes and the whip.

The smaller brown wolf looked back at the male who was weak after his battle with the whip. The female stood in front of him protectively, she looked at Whitewood and growled at her. The bigger male wolf nudged her back legs slightly with his nose, as if telling her to move out of the way before she gets hurt. But the female ignored the warning and his constant nudging, continuiing to bare her teeth and growl at the insane 'doctor'.

Whilst tackling Maddy earlier, Whitewood ad dropped the whip, she slowly bent down, looking at both wolves cautiously as she did, before moving her hand swiftly to the whip, picking it up before re-standing straight and giving both her captured 'test subjects' a dangerous look. She lifted her arm high in the air, readying herself to hit Maddy with her first blow of the whip. Maddy's wolf tried its hardest not to look scared, not to cower away from the whip, she backed away slightly closer to Rhydian's wolf, before turning her head to the side and preparing herself. Then...

... Nothing, no sting from the whips lash, nothing. She dared herself to look back up at Whitewood, who had surprisingly been stopped by Toby. He hard a strong, brave, hard expression on his face as he looked at Whitewood and demanded, "Enough."

Whitewood was just as shocked as both the wolves below her, one already in pain and the other in fear of pain. "What?" Whitewood asked shocked, she blinked twice trying to register what this cowardly man had just demanded, _of her_, his boss. When Toby did not back away or his expression did not falter, Whitewood scoffed in disbelief, "You do know who you are talking to, don't you Toby?" she asked, still in disbelief, but with anger in her voice.

"Yes, I-I know. B-but you h-heard wh-what I said, _e-enough_." He stuttered, though his expression hadn't changed, his grip on Whitewoods arm didn't loosen, he glanced at the whip then back at his boss. "Dr-dr-drop it." He demanded.

Whitewood too glanced up at the whip, as she looked back she scoffed shaking her head. Toby's grip tightened. She let out a pained whimper, then groaned dropping the whip.

"Why did you stop me?" Whitewood asked quietly, but loud enough for Maddy and Rhydians wolf ears to hear. But the she-wolf ignored the question walking towards her injured friend, she nuzzled him slightly urging him to get up so they could run, so they could leave, his breathing was fast and so was his heartbeat.

"B-bec-cause y-you were h-hurting th-them. Y-you prom-promised y-you wouldn't h-hurt th-them." Toby stuttered. Both wolves attention was quickly turned to him, why did he believe Whitewood, surely he knew that she wanted to test Maddy and her family, why would he believe that Whitewood 'wouldn't hurt them'? But his eyes showed not only anger, but betrayl, disappointment and fear, the same fear he always had in his eyes.

Whitewoods eyes softened, a flase smile of comfort spread across her face, she placed one hand on his cheek, "Oh, Toby dear. They don't have feelings, they're monsters. Remember, I promised your mother I'd find a cure for your condition, the only way possible is for me to test them. I am only preparing them for the big one. The big test. Don't you worry, they are only pretending to be hurt, pretending to feel the pain a whip would cause such beings like you and me. I promise, they don't feel _anything_." Whitewood explained, stroking the mans face slightly, he looked over toward the two wolves on the floor, both had their heads up looking at him in curiousity.

Condition? What condition? He stuttered, but surely that was done to fear.

He had something wrong with him, and both Rhydian and Maddy were Witewoods test dummies, the creatures that didn't feel anything, the wolf in both of them slowly began to fade.

Toby pulled away from Whitewoods caring touch, "M-my mo-mother also said, you sh-should ta-take my de-decisions int-to con-consideration. Wh-what if th-this doesn't wo-work. I'm j-just y-your test du-dummy. L-like th-them." He said pointing back at the two wolves who were slowly changing, "I-I sa-said I wo-wo-would h-help in an ex-experiment if no-nobody got h-hurt. Y-your h-hurting t-them." He said in a new anger, his stuttering still strong as he said it, though it didn't take him as long to correct his words. He moved swiftly towards the wolves.

"Toby." Whitewood laughed, moving closer to him, he moved back both the wolves growled and she stopped in her tracks, Maddy and Rhydians transformation turned them back fully into wolves. "Toby, step away from the beasts, they are dangerous." Whitewood warned.

Toby scoffed, "Th-they w-wouldn't h-harm m-me. I-I'm tr-trustworthy." He stuttered boldly. Maddy's wolf boldly stepped beside him growling at the woman, she laughed, throwing her head back at the humor of it, to her it was ridiculous, them? Not harmful? Ridiculous, they were animals, wild, they're instinct was to harm humans.

"Don't be ridiculous Toby. They are animals. Both of them, are wild. One born into the wild the other became wild." She sneered, Maddy bowed her head, Rhydian looked away. "See, you cannot trust them, their instinct is to kill, to harm. Move away from them Toby, and you'll be safe. Quick!" she demanded. Toby seemed skeptical, but as he looked down at them a new fear replaced the old, he saw their horrid rotten teeth, the yellow in their eyes, the claws of their paws, and any memory of them being the kind humans he knew they were, vanished. To him they were no longer the kind, frightened, harmless people, who were in love and were being hurt by this woman. They were beasts. His heartbeat raced as he saw how close he had allowed himself to get to these wild creatures and he swiftly walked away from them, as if just being near them was going to kill him.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-so-sorry, R-R-Rebbeca." He stuttered, moving as far away from them as he could.

"Don't worry Toby, they can't hurt you. Not while I'm here." Whitewood comforted him as he stumbled out of the room, a smirk had formed on her lips as he left the room in fear of the two beasts in the room. As he left she chuckled, "you see, Maddy. Now Toby knows your secret, he is frightened of you. When the rest of the world knows, you'll be hunted down. You should think yourself lucky that I'm the one testing you before the truth gets out." She sneered crouching down to the level both Rhydian and Maddy were at.

Maddy cowered back into Rhydian, barking at her as she got closer and then letting out a howl. The howl wasn't to scare Whitewood off, it was to inform the pack where she was.

Whitewood chuckled as Maddy's howl came to an end, and slowly her and Rhydian transformed back to human form, they looked at one another, Rhydian pulled Maddy closer to him, despite his wounds and the pain it caused him to move. "Welcome back. Now lets get you to a more suitable container, shall we?" Whitewood asked, her question was obvious to not needing, nor wanting a response.

"I'm not leaving Maddy." Rhydian told Whitewood, Maddy whipped her head round at Rhydian and gave him a questionable look. Whitewood too had turned to look at him, she considered his request for a moment, seeing how Maddy too was reluctant to leave his side she sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I won't be testing you." She told them.

Well at least that was something. Wasn't it?

**Authors Notes: So Toby changed his mind, I haven't yet figured out what is wrong with Toby, other than the fact that he stutters a lot (due to fear), but if you have any suggestions I will take them into consideration... there is a good chance I will include them; but they have to be really bad... like cancer... maybe thats what he has, but which one? Also, I might start mentioning names, to those who review. WHAT DID YOU THINK?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: Toby is a nervous wreck! People, he can't stand up for himself. He can't make up his mind, like me. Due to a very harsh review which used strong language and made me feel very hurt, this chapter won't be as long and I will not be updating tomorrow. P.S. I like the idea Darkfire, very nice, might use that, I also like that Dark wolf in the night.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

He was sore, the lash from the whip still stung, worse than a bee sting. He couldn't sleep. Maddy was resting beside him, her brown eyes closed, though she wasn't asleep, she was too scared to. She'd open her eyes every now and again checking, just checking to make sure Rhydian was ok, he'd smile as widely and convincing as he could. He didn't need Maddy worrying anymore than what she was already. He stroked her hair to try and soothe her, but it didn't work. They'd been allowed to stay together, but Rhydian hadn't been given any treatment for the wounds. "You would've thought it would've gotten better by now." Maddy mumbled noticing him shift slightly, her tired eyes opened slightly. It was obvious what she was referring to. No moon days. Which meant that Rhydian would be feeling sore all day, and to top that off they'd both feel worse more and more as the day went on, and to top it all off, Whitewood would want to run tests and experiments on them all day. The tests could be dangerous to _normal _humans... could even kill them. Rhydian pulled Maddy closer to him, wincing at the pain it caused him.

"Yeah well, I haven't had any treatment for it... so it might not be that... hopefully not anyway." Rhydian responded, keeping Maddy close. He stiffened as Maddy traced her finger along one of the scratches the whip had made on his back. The blood was fresh on Maddys finger as she brought it back into sight, she looked at Rhydian with worry in her eyes, "Ok, but maybe I-" he was cut off when Maddy wiped the blood off her finger onto her tracksuit bottoms and interrupted him.

"Rhydian, there's no point in lying to ourselves, I feel terrible and I bet you do too. We've just got to... to... ugh! I can't think." She groaned, it was no lie that Rhydian too felt terrible... and worse. Just at that moment the door opened and Whitewood walked in, with Toby not too far behind her, carrying her brief case and avoiding any eye contact with the two young teenagers both resting in their make shift cell. He didn't want to start believing that these _monsters _were harmless again, he'd made that mistake and almost had a heart attack. Whitewood turned the light on and it stung both their eyes, Maddy yawned, "Whitewood please. Not today." She groaned covering her eyes with her arm.

"Oh get up! Now my second experiment should be much more sucessful than the first, since the male is much weaker. Toby, blue syringe please." Whitewood summoned, the liquid inside was another clear colour the syringe itself had a blue sticker on it.

Maddy panicked, standing up, allowing Rhydians arms to flop lifelessly by her feet, "Wait. This information will help you Whitewood. I promise." Maddy told her sternly, she swallowed back her fear. Rhydian tried pulling at her trousers to get her to sit back down and to stop saying anything more, but Maddy shoved his hands away and gave him a promising look. She looked back up at Whitewood swiftly, "On the day that there is no moon, all traces of wolf leave a... a werewolf." Maddy struggled to use the term so fondly used, but explained all the same. Whitewood looked as though she didn't believe and was going to laugh at the ridiculous comment, "I-if you don't believe me, then you can take a blood test, I assure you though you'll only prove my point." Maddy announced, she stuttered at the start but regained her confidence as she went on.

Whitewood looked her up and down, as if she was different, new, strange, but it didn't matter to Maddy. "Alright then. Toby, the empty syringe please." Whitewood asked. Maddy sighed with relief, looking down briefly at Rhydian, who was fast asleep. She didn't look up in time to see Whitewood stab the needle into her arm and take a large quantity of blood, Maddy gasped, "This should be enough." Whitewood sneered pushing Maddy back to the ground.

"D-doctor W-Whitewood, w-will th-this h-he-help me?" Toby asked quietly, though Maddy felt dizzy she could only just make out the words, and it confused her, how would _her _blood, with or without traces of wolf in it, help him?

"Why would it help you?" Maddy asked, leaning her head against the wall, she only just heard Whitewood ordering Toby not to tell her. Maddy struggled to roll her eyes.

"Well it would seem Madeline, you were right, all traces of the wolf has vanished, but that does not make you human." Whitewood admitted, snapping as she saw the smug smile on Maddy's face, obviously annoyed that she had been proven wrong. Maddy rolled her eyes.

"I never said it did, but it makes me more human than you." Maddy mumbled, loud enough for Whitewood to hear, but without any energy, since she had none in her. Whitewood glared at Maddy before pushing Toby out of the room, leaving Maddy and Rhydian on their own. Maddy crawled lazily towards Rhydian and fell in exhaustion by his side, whispering to herself, "Well, at least we get a break to rest."

She turned on her side, watching Rhydian, and slowly falling back to sleep herself.

_Meanwhile._

Whitewood pushed Toby along the corridors, "Do you feel weak? You don't look like they did... like your dead. Do you feel different in any way? Different from how you felt yesterday? Toby you need to answer me truthfully." She demanded, harshly shaking him slightly by the shoulders.

"R-Rebbeca, I-I'm f-f-fine. I-I don't fe-feel d-dif-different." He told her, it was the truth. It was a relief of sorts that he didn't feel tired, weak and didn't look like Maddy and Rhydian, it proved he wasn't entirely what she thought he was.

"Well, I suppose your fine then. But we can't be sure its started yet. We'll have to keep a close eye on you. You must inform me if anything strange begins to happen." Whitewood demanded before heading off for lunch.

**Authors Notes: Read the top. Tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: I also like KodiakWolfe13's ideas, they are great, thank you to all of you who suggested what Toby's condition would be. I think I know where I'm going to take this now.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

"Its a non moon day, Tom." Shannon told her friend as he read another football magazine. She was looking out the window depressed, more than usual. She missed Maddy, that was no lie, she missed her more than anything in the world, even researching the wolfbloods was no match to how much she missed herfriend. Tom missed Maddy too, but as the stronger one between the two, he had to hide it as much as he could, he did that with magazines... though he couldn't read them properly, he just looked at the pictures and would go into his own little world, remembering the good times. Shannons remark brought him out of his little world for a brief moment, he looked over at her, then back at the glossy pages in front of him. Shannon sighed, "Hey, I wonder how Rhydian is." Shannon thought out loud. She'd tried her best to keep them all together, _for Maddy's sake! _She'd announced to them both in the dark room. Rhydian had then stormed off, whilst Tom just sat at the desk and stayed silent just glaring at the wall.

"He's probably asleep, like all other wolfbloods. Don't worry about him Shan, he can look out for himself. He's proven that himself." Tom grumbled as he put down the mag and walked out of the room in annoyance. The door slammed behind him with a terrible thud, and Shannon watched through the window as he left, stopped and then turned back. She smiled slightly as she heard his footsteps pounding their way up the stairs, then looked at the door as it slowly opened, "Maybe... for Maddy... we should..." he started. Shannon smiled and nodded.

It wasn't a long walk to Rhydians foster home. But they arrived to police cars and policemen standing outside the front door. They picked up the pace, running towards the front door to see if Rhydian was alright. The officer at the front door stopped them, "Sorry kids, you can't go in." He spoke in a dull tone, his voice deep.

"But-" Shannon started, she was cut off by Mrs Vaughn walking outside, a tissue in hand, her eyes bloodshot, and big bags under her eyes.

"Shannon? Tom? Please, tell me you've seen him." She begged walking closer to both the worried teenagers, when they didn't give an answer she continued, "Rhydian, tell me you've seen him, please." She begged clinging onto Tom, her husband came out and pulled her away from a startled Tom.

"Apologies, Tom... its just..." he began trailing off as his wifes tears overpowered his voice.

"Wait... Rhydian never came home?" Tom asked after straightening out his shirt, his shocked tone and confusion only made Mr and Mrs Vaughn feel worse, with her cries getting louder and his eyes tearing up... either they really did love Rhydian this much, or they were taking things a little too over the top, or they were flipping good actors. Mr Vaughn quickly wiped his eyes before any tears did fall from his eyes and held his wife at arms distance.

"Darling don't worry, he's probably just trying to prove a point, you know how he's been since his girlfriend left." Mr Vaughn told his wife in a stern, slightly shakey voice.

As Rhydians foster parents comforted one another Shannon and Tom walked away to talk alone in private, "Rhydian does have issues, but he wouldn't run away, would he?" Shannon asked in confusion, Rhydian was known for running away, but why would he when he knew Maddy _would _return, and with Whitewood still out there.

"Not in this case, he wouldn't. He wouldn't risk being captured by Whitewood, after all, _his girlfriend _was chased away by that mad woman." Tom pointed out, he wasn't still upset with Maddy and Rhydian being together, but sometimes it just seemed that way.

"Right... well... we need to find out where he is then. You don't think... you don't think he'd go after her do you?" Shannon asked, biting her bottom lip and hoping her theory was wrong. As much as both of them missed Maddy, it was nothing compared to how much Rhydian missed her. There was one time he'd even drawn a picture of everyone they'd faced in the past – Kyle, Whitewood and Alric – dead, because of two wolves. Him and Maddy. Shannon had told him it was sinister, and that he should put it away somewhere... you can't throw away good art, apparently.

"Well for his and the Vaughns sake, we best hope not." Tom declared putting both hands in is pocket, pulling one out holding a phone. Shannon gave him a quizzical look, "I'm going to try calling him." Tom stated, as though it was the most obvious option.

Voicemail. Of course.

"You don't think the Vaughns have tried that already? Its up to us now Tom. Us and the wild pack." Shannon pointed out, looking, only briefly, behind her at the upset foster parents.

"Seems a bit fake, don't it?" Tom asked following Shannons gaze. When she looked back at him she gave him a glare, Tom held up his hands backing away slightly, "What? I'm just saying. No foster parents would get that upset if a _foster kid _ran away. We don't even know how long he's been gone." Tom stated. He had a point.

"Well, why don't we ask them." Shannon was already walking closer to the Vaughns before Tom had a chance to register what she had said. Groaning he followed her. "Mr Vaughn... I hope you don't mind me asking, but... how long has Rhydian been gone?" she asked.

Mrs Vaughn stepped back, and allowed her husband to do the talking, "Well, we noticed he hadn't returned home from school on Friday, we thought he'd just gone to one of your houses. But then he didn't come home." He explained, with a hopeful look in his eyes. Sannon thank him before turning back to Tom.

They walked away from the Vaughns to discuss, "Something doesn't feel right." Shannon pointed out to Tom. He nodded and followed her towards the woods they both knew Rhydian walked home through.

"Seearching for clues, eh?" Tom asked, not needing an answer as they searched the woodland ground. "Of course we are." He mumbled.

**Authors Notes:I thank everyone who supported me after the mean review. Thank you, you are all beautiful. Its not long, it was going to be longer, but I needed to warn readers that I won't be able to update tomorrow. I'm going to see my schools play. I'm excited. Tell me what you think and I promise I'll make the other chapters longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: Wow, the play was good, but the reviews I've recieved have been even better than the High School Musical play.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

"Shannon." Tom groaned, they'd been searching for hours, not getting anywhere, not finding anything, either. But Shannon persisted they carried on. She said if they delayed anymore than they had who knows what might've already happened. But it was dark now. They were using torches and their phones. Their backs were aching, and Tom was pretty sure he was catching a cold. "Shannon, what exactly are we even looking for? Its dark, and we're _still _searching for God knows what." Tom whined a little louder for Shannon to hear as the winds picked up and muffled the sound. Shannon stopped searching for a moment, strightening her back and rolling her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air and turning on the spot so she didn't lose where she'd last been searching. Neither of them really knew what they were looking for, but Shannon had an idea of what she wanted to find. Tough from there she didn't know what to do. She glared at Tom after _not _managing to respond to his question. Tom felt annoyance grow inside him, "You don't know do you!" He declared as she began to search again.

"No, Tom, I don't know. But we need to find something, a clue or anything just something that'll help us find Rhydian... I mean... what if he wolfs out? What're we going to do then? He'll be chased out of Stoneybridge and how on earth will we explain that to Maddy when she comes back? '_Oh, sorry Mads, we had an argument with Rhydian and then months later he disappeared._'? Somehow Tom, I don't think that will go down well." Shannon said, her tone sarcastic and accusing. It had afterall been only the boys that argued.

"Your right... as usual. But it was his fault!" Tom declared, wishing the words back as they left his lips, he sounded childish, and he knew it. Shannon turned back and rolled her eyes.

"You are just as much to blame as he is, Tom." Shannon replied with a sigh. She continued to search even though Tom still complained. Then as she shined her torch over something she caught a quick glance at something that reflected the light. Tom was still complaining as he kicked the leaves, "Tom! Come over 'ere!" Shannon demanded.

But he ignored, "I mean, I know its partly my fault, but don't he think I miss Mads too?" Tom continued, ignoring Shannons urging look and started to kick a large tree stump, his hands deep in his pockets, feeling around for something.

"Tom, I _know _alright, I miss Mads too, but I think you really need to come see-" Shannon tried to get through to him, but she was interrupted by Tom complaining once more... obviously ignoring her once more, Shannon rolled her eyes and moved closer to the object that had reflected the torches light. Looking around the area that the object was she slowly stepped towards it, she shined her torch other it once more to reveal what it was. A bag. _Rhydians _bag. Shannon gasped, moving quicker towards it. "TOM!" she shouted... hopefully he wouldn't ignore.

But of course, he'd walked off, away from the stump and couldn't hear Shannon at all.

"Great. If only _he _had wolfblood hearing." She mumbled to herself whilst she picked up Rhydians bag. "Would Rhydian leave his bag?" she asked herself, she thought about the possibilities for a moment. Why would Rhydian need a bag in the wild, all they did there was run wild and hunt... as far as she knew. Plus Rhydian hated hunting. The countless amount of times he'd complained about how disgusting it was to tear an animal apart like he'd been forced to. The amount of times he'd actually thrown up because of it. But that was something different. Shannon laughed to herself... only slightly, before picking up the bag, "Of course he would." She sighed as she walked back toward the path that she'd left Tom.

But something stood out. Some plastic and glossy, like a plastic tube, reflecting the torch but making the light wider. Shannon frowned, bending over slightly to pick it up. Her eyes widened as she held the new object up and looked at it better. She dropped the bag, "No, no, no, no, no! Rhydian you idiot!" she shouted as she saw the needle at the end with dry blood on the tip.

Tom had then run over to check what was up. "What's wrong?" he asked, he stopped running when Shannon turned and showed him the syringe she held, his eyes widened, he looked up at Shannon, shaking his head in disbelief, "He wouldn't. Not after everything thats happened." Tom hoped.

"I don't think he had a choice, Tom." Shannon spoke in a shakey, worried voice.

"He could've ran! He's quicker than her! Quicker than anyone! You know that! I know that! And he knows it too!" Tom shouted, his anger beginning to overtake his fear and worry.

It wasn't just Maddy who lost out when Whitewood found out the truth. Both Tom and Shannon had to try and begin their school lives again... without Maddy. They suffered, and when Rhydian started to get worse they really began to struggle staying friends with him.

"_For God sake, Rhydian! Your not the only one that misses Mads!" Tom shouted after Rhydian ignored him __**again**__. "You don't know anything Tom!" Rhydian shouted back. Shannon sat watching the two boys fight, wishing it would all stop. Her head had snapped toward Rhydian in shock when he said that, "Yeah... I know." Tom had replied, his voice lowered, but the tone of anger stayed there. Rhydian looked between both of them, "You know what! Forget it!" He shouted beginning to leave. Shannon quickly stood up rushing towards the door before he could leave, "Rhydian stop. We need to sort this out, like adults." She pleaded. 'For Maddy', is what she forgot to say. "No, you both know I didn't mean it in that way. But neither of you know what its like to lose someone you love!" Rhydian shouted one last time before leaving the dark room... and never comeing back. "He's right you know, Tom." Shannon pointed out sitting back beside him. Tom scoffed, "But when he wants to come back and apologise, I'll be ready." Tom said, looking down at a photograph of the four of them before Whitewood._

"Yeah, but maybe it wasn't _just _Whitewood he was up against." Shannon remarked, Tom turned his head slightly to give Shannon that 'what do you mean?' looks. She continued, "Remember that assistant she had when she discovered those bones. Well maybe she told him about the wolfbloods and he decided to help her on this. Maybe, Rhydian had no escape."

Tom thought about it, for a moment. "Ok, but say that is the case. We have no idea where they've taken him." Tom replied.

"Well, Tom. Its a good thing we've got internet. And if not... I'm sure Jefferies has dear old Dr. Whitewoods address and telephone number." Shannon explained, her voice had a smug tone to it, like she knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

But did she know just what she was dealing with?

They walked home, linking arms. Afterall, it was late, and you never know what monsters are lurking in the dark. Waiting to pounce.

**Authors Notes: So now that the dark moon day is over the chapters will be longer... there was two reasons why the chapters haven't been that long. I like causing suspense. **_**And **_**I haven't had any idea's pop up in my mind good enough for my dear readers. But this is what happens when you put Tom and Shannon in the woods together searching for clues. In my POV anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: I am such an evil woman. I haven't updated because I've been very busy. I could'v made time but there was no time. I am very sorry.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

Stiff. Well thats what happens when you sleep all day. You become stiff. Maddy and Rhydian both stretched as much as they could, before the door opened with a thud as it hit the wall, "Good morning you two. I guess your excited about todays little experiment." Whitewood chimed. Maddy and Rhydian had been so relaxed yesterday in their dreams and sleep all of yesterday that they had completely forgotten they were in a lab being used as 'lab rats'. They looked at one another, Rhydian took Maddy's hand into his own and squeezed it slightly. It showed him trying to tell her she'd be safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. But he couldn't make promises like that. The worried look on their faces made Whitewood chuckle, "Oh don't look so worried. I'm going _very _easy on you today." She comforted... or at least tried. Her chuckle didn't help comfort either of the two young wolfbloods. Whitewood turned her head slightly to the door to see a panting Toby nod, "Ah, its ready. Come along you two. You could use the _excercixe _after yesterday." Whitewood hinted. Maddy looked at Rhydian with wide eyes. The scientist led her experiments down a corridor or two, explaining to others why the younger people were here. She lied to them of course. After all if she told the truth they might think she is crazy... like people used to think Shannon was. People still thought Shannon was crazy, but not as crazy as Liam with his werewolf theory. Both Maddy and Rhydian were left in a gym-like room, with exercise equiptment everywhere, and a running track surrounding it. "You'll both be showing me what your kind can do." Whitewood stated. Taking a long excited breath before continuing, "I'm keeping you healthy, my interesting little _lab experiments._" She cooed.

They both groaned, "But-" They both started, they were cut off when Whitewood blew a whistle and smiled mischieviously at them both. Looking over at the other from the corner of her eye, Maddy mumbled, "Well then, lets show 'em what we got." It was of course only loud enough for Rhydian to hear as she began to plait her hair on both sides of her face.

Rhydian turned on his heel slightly and frowned, "What are you? Mental? We've only just woken up from a bloody non-moon day, we can't do this." Rhydian protested quietly so the Dr and her assistant would not hear. Maddy smirked back at him, mouthing 'yes we can.' Rhydian smiled weakly back, but the nagging thought in the back of his mind told him not to, thats when Whitewood clapped her hands bringing both their attention to her.

"I see you are up for it Miss Smith. What about you Mr Morris? You ready?" she questioned looking expectantly at the young lad who stood before her with clenched fists and a look of worry on his features. He nodded, ever so slightly but that was enough for Whitewood and she smiled, "Good, now then you will have one break in between sessions, that will be your thirty minute lunch break... a bit like school, only the only lesson you have all day is P.E. Afterwards..." she began explaining, she sniffed the air around Maddy and grimaced, "Afterwards take a shower." She stated pinching her nose and walking off.

She left, disappearing for a while only to show up in another seperate room with glass dividing the two rooms. She sat down luxouriously and started to eat a burger... strange choice of breakfast. Before pressing something and speaking into a microphone, "If your thisrty throughout there in the corner you'll find two dog bowls full of water. We will refill." Her voice echoed throughout the room.

Maddy began to growl, her veins slowly turning black. Rhydians head snapped from the glass window towards Maddy, "Mads calm down!" he ordered, but she didn't listen, "Maddy!" he shouted, she began to walk closer to the window and her growling became louder and faster. "Oh for crying out loud!" Rhydian groaned loudly running over to Maddy and tackling her to the ground. "Mads, control yourself. Don't let her win, not already." Rhydian pleaded. Maddy visibly calmed and slowly sat up, pushing Rhydians arm away from her.

"Well, lets get her God damn test over with." Her voice harsh and showing annoyance.

They looked around the room for a moment, looking for something to do, something they might enjoy but would also give Whitewood what she wanted. Rhydian saw it first and smiled, dragging Maddy with him, she frowned as she looked at the lines on the ground, Rhydian whispered in her ear brushing his lips slightly against her skin, "Just imagine tree's, the sound of birds, the smell of the woods around us, just imagine the wild, imagine we're running free, we're not trapped inside a building waiting for something. Just imagine the way things used to be before Whitewood. Remember the races? Well we're going to race." He whispered, imagining it himself, picking up her hand as he did, then he smiled against her ear, "And I'm going to win... again."

Slowly she turned her head to look at him with a frown, she tried not to hit his head as she turned, so as she did so his head slowly moved away and she smiled up at him, "Dream on Welshie." She murmured before kissing his cheek slightly.

They let go of each others hand, and they saw the woods, the trees, heard the sound of birds chirping, of the rivers water rushing, and smiled. They looked at one another before running.

They ran, dodging fake trees and jumping over fake woodland obstacles. Like they used to. It was bliss. It didn't matter that they were really inside and had no idea where the finish line was, and they were probably confusing Whitewood and her little puppet boy. They were racing... or more Maddy was chasing Rhydian, he looked over his shoulder with a beaming smile on his face as he saw Maddy, her smile matching his.

Whitewood watched them astonished from inside her little hovel, they ran with such speed, she'd seen Maddy run before, but she'd never actually calculated _how _fast the girl ran. But since implanting a device on each one the day before whilst they both slept soundly, she could see just how fast they were and just the looks on their faces as they did showed just how much they were enjoying it. It wasn't normal. Of course not... they _weren't_ normal.

The device was visible to Whitewood, she and only she alone knew where it was. Though it was hidden, it wasn't unnoticeable. They'd feel it, it'd feel awkward, though right now it didn't seem to bother either of them.

She said she'd take it off later that day, or during the night when they were both asleep. But she wasn't sure... maybe she could do more tests. After all, neither of them were going anywhere.

Neither of them cared as Whitewood watched, they both reach a fake hill jumping onto it, Maddy slightly losing balance but quickly regaining it, they looked at one another, smiling and panting as they tilted their heads back and howled... but their howl was fake too, just like their happiness in that moment. Looking back at one another the smiles died, sadness replaced the smiles, and they both jumped off the beam at opposite ends.

Rhydian watched as Maddy walked toward a different piece of equiptment, watching as she pounced on and off repeatedly, before walking off to his own and continuing to think about what had just happened. _I've missed that_. Was a main thought that roamed his mind, and the voices inside his head kept telling him she missed it too, _you can see it in her eyes, her smile. She missed it too. But Whitewood. She's destroyed it. Destroyed Maddy, me... us._

They ignored one another until their lunch break... which they had waited for far too long to gain.

And they recieved raw meat. Raw chicken. Raw steak. Raw everything. They couldn't complain. They ate it with no fuss. But what they'd give to have an oven... or fire... no not fire, anyting but fire. But something to cook this God damn raw meat. Toby watched them in disgust as they ate the raw meat, he mumbled to himself, since Whitewood had long since left, "Th-thats dis-disgusting, th-they re-really ar-are an-an-animals." He grimaced as Rhydian ripped a raw chicken leg off and glared at him.

"Well how 'bout you bloody cook it for us then you big wimp!" Maddy snapped, her back was turned from Toby, but she'd heard it and it aggrivated her. She wasn't usually so mean, but it upset her when she saw the look of fear on Tobys face as he realised what Maddy and Rhydian really were. It hurt, to see thats what people thought of her. She had every right to snap and gag once more as she swallowed a raw piece of bacon.

"W-wait, y-you he-heard me?" Toby asked as he slowly walked closer to them, stopping as the stench of raw meat, sweat and Maddy filled his nose.

"_Wolfbloods _are not monsters. We can eat raw meat without getting sick, but its not very appetising." Maddy told him turning her head slightly, to look at the wimpy man behind her, Rhydian nodded once continuing to chew on the chicken and gagging as it went down his throat.

"Wh-whats a w-wolfbl-blood?" Toby asked. Maddy finished off the bacon gagging once more, turning on her bum and standing, with a stern look on her face. She flashed her eyes at Toby, scaring him half to death, he backed away slightly into the wall, Rhydian frowned, he looked up at Maddy and rolled his eyes.

"Your looking at two now." She simply told him, pointing back at Rhydian and herself.

"N-no, y-your a w-werew-wolf." Toby said in a matter-of-factly tone. Squealing as Maddy growled slightly.

"We're not monsters! You and Whitewood are monsters!" she declared walking towards Toby. She was held back by Rhydians hand grabbing her arm, and pulling her back slightly, she looked down at him, her eyes changed back as she looked back at Toby, "You don't understand! You never will!" she added before walking off over to the beam, sitting at the edge and glaring at Toby.

Rhydian smiled weakly at him before walking slowly toward Maddy. He had a glare on his face, but it wasn't aimed at Toby unlike Maddy's. It was aimed _at _Maddy as he leaned against the beam next to her, "I hope you enjoyed that little speech back there Mads." He grumbled.

She jumped off the beam, turning to face Rhydian before arguing, "Well I didn't see you defending _our _kind back there!" she spat and stomped off going to a different apparatus. Rhydian sighed. _Yep, Whitewoods definetly destroyed us._

And Whitewood walked in with a smug smile and a knowing look as she watched the two 'once lovers' fight and the female walk away in anger and frustration. It worked out perfectly well for her. She turned on her heel smiling briefly at Toby before once again leaving the room back into her little hideout. Toby sighed, "Y-you do-don't kn-know th-that Maddy." He whispered to himself, hoping she didn't hear that. He was scared enough as it was.

**Authors Notes: My goodness, I updated. I'm sorry. It took me a while. The idea was there just not written down, but now its school again. And the beginning of December, whoop whoop! But I'm hoping to finish this by Christmas... after Christmas I won't be able to do any more stories until January... or until I get microsoft on my new laptop. Thanks for reading peeps, I love you all... if I knew any of you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: I love ice cream! Thats a fact, though Rhydian and Maddy not liking raw meat... that wasn't, I claimed they didn't because it made a good scene... in my head, I apologise for any inconvinience. ( I can't spell very well either.) Also I recommend people to read AzureEyedWolfs story 'She's really gone', great story, great writer, has basically written about my cousin (LOL).**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

"Dan, I'm going to find _my _daughter whether Jana approves or not!" Emma shouted at her husband as she began to walk away, her hands clenched and her teeth grinding against each other. They'd noticed Maddy's disappearance the day she'd actually disappeared, but when they went to ask Jana about it, she told them that Maddy had probably gone for a run and would be back soon enough. But that wasn't the case. They'd searched the packs territory all day and she was nowhere to be seen. Maddy knew better than to run off. Especially with the likes of Whitewood still out there, hunters and opposing packs lurking in the dark corners of the woods waiting to attack any unsuspecting 'lone' wolfblood. Dan picked up the pace slightly, for a short woman, Emma could move, of course it helped with her being overly worried and of course a wolfblood. Of course Maddy had distanced herself from her parents during the time they had left Stoneybridge and now. It was enevitable that she would've. After all, her first kiss with Rhydian could've been her last.

"Emma! We can't just leave the pack. We need to talk to Jana, or at least someone from the pack first." Dan tried, he grabbed his wifes wrist pulling her back with him towards where the main camp was set. Jana stood from her little perch on the top of a log, she nodded obviously hearing what her fellow teen wolfbloods parents had said. "Jana, please, she might be a wolf now but she is still _our _cub." Dan pleaded with the leader, correcting what Emma had earlier said.

"I know. But we have no idea of her whereabouts, we _need _to use eolas, its the only way we can find her." Jana explained to them, the rest of the pack joining them in a circle surrounding Jana. "Mrs Smith I know you don't agree with eolas but-" Jana was cut off as Emma spoke.

"Do whatever you must, just find her. Please." Her voice was quiet, and choked, she'd been holding back her tears of worry for too long and it was beginning to show. Dan wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulder both protectively and supportively. Jana nodded crouching down to the ground and feeling the damp earth under her fingertips, the rest of the pack watched her in wonder a few of the younger members of the pack watching in excitement, Jana smiled briefly as she turned her ead to the side swiftly, but jumped back in horror as she saw it. Maddy and Rhydian huddled up together in the corner of a dark room, tears streaming down Maddys clean face and Rhydians arms wrapped around her tightly, as if he was trying to keep her from something. Jana knew about Rhydian and Maddy. But seeing them together _now _was shocking and confusing. But then _she _came into view, with a syringe in hand and a terrified looking man behind her.

"What? What did you see?" Dan asked in worry, his own fear growing as the leader shock her head in disbelief and confusion. Her breathing quickened almost as if to say 'how could this happen' Dan pulled Emma into his chest and mumbled, "Sh-shes dead?"

Jana shock her head quickly, "No, but she is certainly in danger... Rhydian too." She announced, this gained Rhydians mother, Ceri's attention, she stepped out from within the crowd, shock and pain in her eyes, and they slowly turned a pale yellow, like the shock was causing her to become angry with fear and worry for her eldest son.

"What do you mean? Why would Rhydian be in danger? Wait... Maddy wouldn't have gone back to Stoneybridge, she wouldn't risk being taken away by-" Dan was cut off, his confusion written in the frown on his face.

"Whitewood? She has your daughter Mr Smith. Seems like Maddy really would've risked it. Not unless something else happened, but you tell me what else could've possibly happened?" Jana asked in frustration. Dan glared down at the young leader, but didn't dare fight her. She was the leader, alpha of the pack and everyone else would support her.

"Hunters?" Croaked Emma as she pulled away from her husband to look at Jana, "Whitewood could've hired a hunter... Maddy and Rhydian met a hunter a while back. Jana, Maddy may have been miserable and I know she is stubborn, but she is not stupid, and would not return to Stoneybridge _willingly _if it was dangerous. Please, use..." Emma trailed off trying to think of the word, but Jana nodded crouching down again.

Jana watched, Maddy's wolf was in her vision, and then she was shot and dragged away... by a hunter.

"You was right." Jana admitted, straightening up, turning to the rest of the pack, "Listen up! One of our own has been kidnapped by a human! Now this human is not like other humans. She is evil! She is using two wolfbloods as test subjects! We cannot allow this to happen!" Jana ordered, the pack began to rant, cheer, growl and howl, but Jana was not finished, "We cannot kill this human! _BUT!_" she added in time before the pack began to question her, "We can destroy her, and everything she stands for! But in order to do this we must keep our wolves locked away inside us until the job is done." Jana explained, it confused the pack a lot.

"Why should we do this?" Asked a young male wolfblood, he and Maddy had been close, but Maddy was always miserable no matter what he said or did. "The tame should've kept the secret from this human." He added, others cheered in agreement.

"Because they are one of us!" Ceri snapped from behind him, scaring the boy half to death, she walked closer to him and he backed away, "My son is one of them!" she added, Bryn running up to her side as if on cue, "My eldest son! He is one of them, he and Maddy are one of us! Our own kind! Would you really abandon your own kind?" she asked tilting her head to the side as if searching for a response. He cowered away under her glare.

"That mad woman had help! We did not plan for her to find out the way she had, but she did!" Emma shouted above all the argument, her voice overpowering the numerous debates, "Myself and Dan do not need your help to save them, but Maddy is my... and Dans cub-" Emma began looking over at Ceri. They'd become close over time. "And Rhydian is Ceri's." She added, "And we will do anything to make sure our cubs are safe." Emma finalised turning to Jana, "Thank you, but we can do this. We don't need the _entire _pack."

Ceri ran down from where she was to join Emma and Dan on their way back.

"So how exactly are we going to do this Emma?" Dan asked, hoping she had a plan.

"I don't know. But I will come up with something." She told him keeping her focus on running toward Stoneybridge.

**Authors Notes: Crappy chapter, but it explains (kind of) what happens to Mr and Mrs Smith whilst they were gone. Really bad chapter I am very sorry, it is also very short... I am also very sorry for that... just sue me and get it over with.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: Whitewood sort of reminds me of Umbridge, but not entirely so I will be making her a bit more crazy ass bad woman.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

They huddled together, the coldness of the room causing their damp forms to become almost frozen, her hair was plastered around her face whilst his hair slowly dried. They'd done as Whitewood ordered, showered after their exercise. For Maddy it was a relief, but now both were freezing in the cold lab. If either moved the other followed. Trying their hardest to keep warm. "Tr-transform." Maddy stuttered in a whispering order near Rhydians neck, her warm breath nice on his damp cold skin. Then Whitewood walks in, just as they are about to part and transform, but noticng her entrance Rhydian pulls Maddy closer to him as if it scares him that Whitewood has come in. The woman chuckles at the shivering teens on the floor. She tilts her head to one side as if questioning why they are huddled so closely together like they are, Maddy looks up, "Wh-what do y-you want?" she shivers, trying her best to sound strong and brave, but the coldness makes her sound weak, and of course this is an advantage to Whitewood.

"I guessed you and Rhydian were cold. So I decided to give you some warmth, now since the lab in here does not have any heaters, we have something better... just don't go playing with it." She warned before dropping a pile of logs on the floor scrunching up paper and pouring some clear liquid over the wood and paper, at first Rhydian and Maddy frown, but as Whitewood pulls a matchbox out of her pocket, they panic. Whitewood notices, "Oh... does this scare you? Thats very interesting, I hope you don't mind fire, its the only way you can keep warm."

They growl. Standing up and backing away. Never mind the cold, that subsided when they saw the match. And slowly Whitewood swipes a match across the box, lighting it up, it causes Maddy to flinch and back away even more into the wall. Whilst there, and in the moment between Whitewood swiping the match across the box and dropping it in the fire she see's a window, its not huge, but big enough to get through, especially in wolf form. It had been covered by a board and table that supported the board. Then the match is dropped, and the fire is light. In instinct Maddy and Rhydian fall to the ground, crouching, supporting themsleves by their hands and spreading their fingers out, both growling at either side of the fire.

"Well, stay warm." Whitewood coes watching them as she leaves the room, leaving both wolfbloods alone to deal with the fire. And looking around, Rhydian cannot see a fire extinguisher.

"You'd think with this being a God damn lab they'd have a bloody fire extinguisher!" Rhydian shouted in fear and anger, he walked towards Maddy, still in crouching position, and as far away from the fire as he could. "Mads? Mads you alright?" He called.

"Rhydian! We need to transform... but first we need to move this table and board." Maddy orders shouting over the loud crackling of the fire, smoke starts to fill the room, but they both ignore that fact, Maddy urges Rhydian to get a move on and help her move the board and table, he frowns confused. His gaze flying between the dangerous flames of the fire and Maddy with her urgent look.

"What are you talking about? Why do we _need _to? We can't do nothing! We're trapped!" Rhydian announced in defeat, pointing at the camera's in the room, and the fire blocking the door... of course, because Whitewood just had to put the fire in front of the door.

Because she was crazy. Crazy people make bad descisions.

"Well, you get rid of the camera's and I'll move the table." Maddy pushed, shoving Rhydian a bit urging him to get a move on, but before she could rush off to the table he stopped her, tugging on her wrist and pulling her into him... accidentally? Maybe.

"You may be an alpha, but I do _not_ follow orders Maddy, you should know that. We're a team and we'll work together." He told her in more of an aggressive tone than she had given him, the fire had warmed up the room, but was causing both young wolfbloods to feel stressed and scared. Maddy's eyes glowed a pale yellow involuntarily, as did Rhydians.

"Ok... well come on!" she ushered toward the camera, her veins beginning to turn black, his following soon after, crawling up their necks as they got near to the fire searching for something to get rid of the camera's with, then there, in the other corner of the room, beyond the fire, they saw a broom. Maddy, bravely leapt onto the table running briskly across it and jumping off at the other end swiftly snatching the broom from where it had been perched and turning back round.

"Mads! Don't get too close!" Rhydian shouted from the other side. She hadn't really calculated how close she would get by recieving the broom. She was _very _close, and more of her wolf tried to get out, she flung the broom over the fire, Rhydian caught it with ease, but Maddy stayed put, her heart racing, "Mads? Come on, you'll be fine. Just come back over here." Rhydian told her, trying his best to stay calm and hope Maddy would be calm too and listen to him, not that she ever really did. In the mean time, he hadn't yet gotten rid of the camera that was watching their every move. No doubt watching what they were doing.

"Its a little difficult Rhydian!" she shouted growling as her gaze did not leave the fire. "Just get the God damn camera so we can get out of here!" She demanded, her teeth had become rotten.

Rhydian rolled his, but followed her bossy demand, knocking te camera once. Nothing. Twice, it wobbled, but didn't break. Then with a final blow with much more force than before he whacked the camera and it fell, with a single spark from the wires. He smiled triumphantly punching the air. "Mads, I've done it! Mads?" Rhydian asked in concern not being able to see her other the burning flames of the fire. Then, as if answering to the name, a short brown wolf walked out in front of the fire, growling. Rhydian tilted his head back and groaned, "Maddy."

Pushing past his legs, Maddys wolf began to scratch at the leg of the table that supported the board , that covered the window. The short brown female wolf looked up at Rhydian expectantly. "What do you want me to do? I don't understand 'looks' Maddy." Rhydian said in a sarcastic and annoyed tone. She growled threateningly in response.

Just then, the door swung open, Toby was the first to enter with a fir extinguisher in hand aiming it at the flames. Foam covered the fire and the light and heat that had come from the fire vanished, but the smoke still filled the room, now all that was left on the floor, where the fire had once been was a mess of foam. Not long after did Whitewood enter, tutting, "I give you warmth, you destroy my camera's. Typical. It goes to show that you really are beasts." She said with a sly tone, that made Rhydian clench his fists, Maddy's wolf growled, lowering herself to the ground before beginning to run over to the scientists.

"Maddy! No!" Rhydian shouted, but it was too late as Maddy pounced on Whitewood and growled at her, baring her teeth and restraining herself from killing her.

"Toby! Toby restrain her!" Whitewood demanded, shouting in panic as Maddys teeth clashed near Whitewoods face. Toby looked at the Dr and wolf mortified, struggling to think of a way to restrain such a beast from the Dr that had been helping him so much.

He looked around the room three times frantically, "H-How?" He stuttered panic causing him to stutter more than usual.

"Tranquilise her! Distract her! Do something!" Whitewood ordered as Toby stood there dumbfounded. Rhydian looked at Maddy, mumbling to himself an apology as he picked her up off of the evil woman, though deep down he wanted Maddy to rip that crazy witches head off, it would put an end to all the testing, but he couldn't let Maddy do that. So after picking her up and getting her away from Whitewood, Rhydian pleaded with his eyes for her to stop, to think about what she is doing. She growled.

Rhydian was too focused on Maddy to have noticed Whitewood getting out a syringe and picking up the extinguisher. Both wolfbloods were too busy focusing on each other to notice that Whitewood had slowly walked to wolf Maddy's side. But Maddy had been too late to realise what Whitewood was doing by lifting the extinguisher over her head and bringing it down onto Maddy's wolf head.

The small brown wolf fell to the ground unconcious..

"No!" Rhydian shouted, rushing to the fallen wolfs side, his eyes turning yellow and his veins black ink crawling up his arms and neck. "I had everything under control, why did you do that?" He asked in anger as Whitewood pushed the syringe into Maddys furry neck.

"Oh, please. If you call growling at one another having 'everything under control'. I only done it, to calm her down, make her go to sleep easier." She explained pulling the syringe out after plunging the liquid into Maddy, Rhydians worried expression did not change though. "Oh for goodness sake. Stop worrying, your little mate is fine. Give it ten or twenty minutes and she'll be awake and complaining as usual." Whitewood snapped annoyed with Rhydian.

"We're not mates... well... not like that, anyway." Rhydian protested, Whitewood raised a quizzical eyebrow at the young man.

"Could've fooled me." She remarked, before throwing Rhydian a squeaky toy and pushing Toby out of the room. Rhydian looked at the squeaky toy with an intense glare, like it was someone who'd called him 'Leek Boy', or 'Welshie'. The realisation stung though. And he ignored Whitewoods angry shouts and screechs at poor Toby. He ignored, and watched protectively as Maddy changed back, though she didn't wake.

He stroked her chestnut hair and smiled. Maybe one day.

**Authors Notes: Bad chapter I know, but it was better than my last one, Chapters are getting longer... slowly, maybe its just not the best time to have started writting this I don't know. But hey what do you all think... I swear to God I will do my absolute best to make a brilliant chapter next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes: So things are going to start to unravel (?) now.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

"Mads?" his voice seemed to have an echo effect to it in her head as she slowly opened her eyes, clutching her head as if she had a hangover from something that had happened last night, but whatever it was her head hurt worse than she could describe. There was a clutter of something in the distance, but even that had an echo effect. Her eyes slolwy began to open and she squinted adjusting to the light of the room, only vaguely remembering what had happened last night, she felt a hand on her upper arm, making her feel warm and tingly inside. Different, even if she knew it was coming from the boy she'd once told she loved. "Morning." He whispered near her ear, the echo seeming to vanish and his voice going back to normal. Maddy took in her surroundings, looking at the room. She looked at an area on the floor with a mess of foam and ash, and remembered fully the events of last night, the fire, the attempt of escape. Looking at the broken camera on the floor she smiled. Obviously Whitewood had been keeping a close eye on the two of them, and when Rhydian broke the camera, Whitewood panicked and ran to the room to find a wolf scratching at the table...

The table? Oh yes, behind the table and behind the big board was a window, which Rhydian and Maddy could escape through. If only Maddy's wolf hadn't come out and Rhydian had known fully what to do. Then there was the clashing noise, she whipped her head round to see Toby trying to fix where the camera had been before Rhydian broke it. She looked at Rhydian, before looking back at Toby. "Toby?" she called, hoping he would acknowledge her, she could sense him tense, he tried to look behind but it was like someone had put a gun there beside his head and any sudden movement and he'd be shot. So he ignored her, "Toby, I know you heard me." Maddy stated standing up.

Rhydian wasn't far behind in her movements, she'd stand, so would he, she'd begin slowly walking towards Toby, he would follow at the same pace. "D-Dr. Wh-Whitewo-wood, told m-me not to t-talk to you." He stated not looking at either of them, but instead at the broken wires at the wall, his stuttering had become better... much better.

"But Whitewoods not here." Rhydian stated, he'd heard the conversationg between Whitewood and Toby earlier, she had said to him in a mean tone, 'Don't talk to them, Toby. I won't be long, I'm just going to _deal _with that _hunter_.' The way she said it though, was suspicious.

Toby nodded slightly as if agreeing to what Rhydian said. Maddy turned to look at Rhydian quizzically before turning back to look at Toby, "So she got you fixing the camera has she?" she asked. But Toby didn't respond. She needed to try another technique, she looked at the ground for a moment before coming up with something, "You like all that stuff do you?" she asked again, hoping to gain something by asking a more personal question, he seemed to ease up a little, the tension slowly vanishing from his body.

"I fi-find it in-interesting." He stated, stuttering once again becoming less of an issue.

Maddy smiled, turning to Rhydian, using her eyes to tell him to ask Toby something 'personal'. "Uh, so... you got a girlfriend?" he asked, Maddy turned and frowned at him as if saying 'Really?', Rhydian shrugged, it seemed to be the thing most men talked about... but he learnt that from Tom... when they were friends. Toby seemed to smile at the question though.

"I u-use to. But we _h-had_ to br-break up." He told them, the way he said 'had' made Rhydian and Maddy frown in confusion. Maddy and Rhydian looked at one another with the same expression of confusion, as if one of them would know the answer.

"What do you mean 'you had to'? Did something happen?" Maddy asked in her nicest tone possible, Toby looked at them as if to say 'I'm not buying your nice act.' But it wasn't an act.

"I kn-know wh-what your d-doing!" He snapped, still stuttering, causing his harsh tone to sound like a young childs, "With y-your ni-nice act! I-I'm not st-st-stupid! Wh-Whitewood told m-me y-you'd try to-to mess w-with my head! J-Just le-leave me alone!" he ordered walking towards the door, but Rhydian beat him to it, closing it shut before Toby could leave.

"You think _we're_ the ones playing with your head? _We're _the ones pulling 'an act'? What part do _you _even play in these 'experiments'?" Rhydian asked in annoyance. Maddy made a calming motion asking with that motion for him to calm down and let her do the rest.

"I pl-play a ve-very ma-ma-major _p-part _in these 'experiments'!" Toby told Rhydian with a frightened glare, if that were possible for a person to make, but with Toby, everything he did he seemed to be frightened about. He turned to Maddy, "Y-you want t-to know?" he asked, she stiffened slightly, before nodding. Toby exhaled a rather large breath he seemed to have been holding, "Wh-Whitewood won't be b-back for a wh-while." He told them, turning to a nearby table, the one that supported the window. And he waited, thinking it through.

"When your ready Toby." Maddy's soft tone frightening him slightly. Maddy and Rhydian stood beside one another looking at Toby, waiting. Anxiously waiting for something.

"I-I was out, i-in the fo-forest, during a fu-full mo-moon, four m-months ago, I didn't be-believe Rebbeca's th-theory about we-werewolves then, and it was d-dark, and I was al-alone, I j-just wanted to be on m-my own fr-from the str-stress of my family. Th-there were these no-noise's. I th-thought it was just my imagination pl-playing tricks on me, you know. But th-then I saw these two, yellow eyes st-staring, watching me as I w-walked. I ignored them and carried on. But th-then it got closer to me. I pa-panicked, what else was I su-supposed to d-do? Then it at-attacked me, like it sm-smelt my fear. I was biten," he explains, as he finishes off the first part of his story he lifts up his shirt only just so Maddy and Rhydian can see the scar where the teeth were. Maddy gasped, covering her mouth, "Nothing f-fatally da-damamged, except... I started to believe Wh-Whitewoods th-theory, because I started to change... well, I thought I'd ch-changed. So thats where I fit in, in these 'experiments'." He explained, Maddy and Rhydian hardly noticed how much better his stuttering was in that story.

Rhydian, still in shock of the story, spoke up first, "How do you mean, 'changed'?" He asked, getting the question off his chest, Toby clasped his hands together, putting them in his lap and looking down at them, not meeting either of the younger peoples gazes.

"D-does it ma-matter? I'm tu-turning into wh-what you are. We-werewolves." He stated, with a sad expression.

"We're not _werewolves, _Toby!" Maddy announced, getting frustrated by the term so commonly used by others, "We've told you, we're _Wolfbloods_, there's a difference." She explained, Toby looked up at her, with a quizzical look in his expression that asked Maddy what she meant, "Werewolves, are monsters, they can make others like them, they are also _mythical _creatures. But Wolfbloods, like me and Rhydian... well, its in our gene's. You can't _become _or _turn _into one, you have to be born as one." Maddy adds in her explanation.

Rhydian smiles slightly. But Toby's quizzical look does not change.

"B-but, wh-when I sp-spoke t-to Wh-Whitewood, sh-she told me th-that I h-had t-to be tested on, t-to see if I c-could be h-helped." Toby explained, with a confused look.

"Whitewood _lied_, Toby." Maddy said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. But out of anger, hurt and betrayl Toby shoved her hand away and clenched his teeth and fists. "Toby?" Maddy asked in shock of how angry he was getting.

"No! Sh-she said sh-she could h-help me! Sh-she told me t-testing on you t-two w-would h-help me!" He snapped in rage a tear streamed down his face, "Th-thats why I've be-been helping h-her!" he added. If he _was _a Wolfblood, by now his veins would've turned black, his eyes yellow and he would be growling. But the fact non of those things were happening only proved he _wasn't _a Wolfblood.

"Wait... so, we're here because you helped Whitewood find us, because she told you it would help you?" Rhydian asked, moving away from the door, to try and help Maddy calm him down.

"Yes... b-because I w-was sc-scared, I w-was terrified, of wh-what I might be-become." He told them in a whisper, possibly scared of what Rhydian and Maddy might think if they heard it out loud, he turned to look at Maddy, "B-but if wh-what you say i-is r-right... th-then... th-then... I'm so-sorry." He added, more tears streamed down his face, the lies and the false promises... it wasn't just Maddy and Rhydian that were lab rats, he was too. It hurt.

"Is that why you stutter? Because your scared?" Maddy asks, trying to be gentle, but because of Tobys shaking of rage it comes out a little harsh. Rhydian throws Maddy a short glare as if to say 'you can't just say that!' But Toby nods.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll get out of here, you've just got to help us get out." Rhydian tells him, trying to be supportive.

"N-no! W-we can't, Whitewood has a tracking device on both of you, if we leave, she'll find you." Toby admits, Maddy throws her head back in defeat, though Toby's stuttering was less and less by the minute. He finally understood, but he'd been betrayed, he'd been told Whitewood would help him, when all she really wanted, was for Toby to help her capture her little 'experiments', so she could do what she has always wanted... find out the truth, discover it... reveal it

"What are we going to do then?" Rhydian asks, hoping at least one of them had an answer. Maddy shrugged, sliding down a wall. Toby quickly began to walk around the room searching for soomething, whilst Rhydian followed Maddy, and took her hand in his, "We'll get out of this... together, ok? I promise." He whispered to her.

She looked at him, shaking her head, "You can't promise that." She told him, in a raspy whisper.

"But-" Rhydian started, but Maddy stood back up as she realised something, Rhydians eyes followed her up, and he hung his head as he was not able to say what was needed to be said.

"Toby? How long ago did Whitewood leave?" she asked the frantic looking man that searched the room as if it was on fire and he needed to get something that was massively important. After Maddy asked the question he slowly straightened himself up.

"I don't know." He said slowly, as if thinking the words scared him.

Then Maddy and Rhydian smelt her... like a bad smell, and they heard her panicky voice... like alarm bells. Maddy turned to Toby, "You've got to pretend you don't know the truth... until she is done... until she removes the device... ok?" she told him in a whisper, thinking Whitewood might hear her otherwise.

"But... sh-she... sh-she..." he stuttered, trying to get the words out. Then her footsteps and panicky mumbles got closer, "H-her next ex-experiment is on y-you... and me." He said, Maddy's eyes widened, she turned back to look at Rhydian with fear in her chocolatey brown eyes, his features showed stern fear, but hidden within was a promise he couldn't say out loud, because Whitewood entered, with blood on her hands and a look of shock on her face.

"Toby, dear. What are you still doing in here? I thought you'd have it done by now." She said in a stern, but shakey voice, she looked at his blank expression and Maddy's expression of fear... it sunk in slowly. "You know." she spoke, with a frown and look that asked him 'really?'

He stood there, with two words to say, "You lied."

**Authors Notes: Wow, the drama. Jeez, I just complimented myself... never again. So its longer than the last one... in the two thousands to be precise... thats bad. So what do you think, was it good? I used the idea of him believing that he'd become one, because Whitewood made him believe he was... maybe, I don't know! Tell me! Your the readers, the critics, etc. I'm just the author.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes: So Whitewood gets worse now. I have never thought about becoming an author, but guys, honestly? I mean have you seen my grammar? No, not happening. **_**Be warned, if you do not like blood do not read the last part of this chapter!**_

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

"_You _lied!" Toby shouted once again, but Whitewood just glared. Toby had gained a new strength now, and she didn't like it, because the odd's were against her. Her little 'dear' had turned against her. "Let them go." Toby demanded walking towards Whitewood, with one fist clenched and the other pointing back at Rhydian and Maddy. Maddy had been encircled by Rhydians arms, and was shaking slightly, as if all Toby's previous fear had been washed from him, and had become her fear. She was the terrified mess, he was the strong clever one. When Whitewood laughed, Toby stomped toward her, "I said let them go!" he demanded once more, there was no stuttering now. You'd think, because he stuttered so much before that it would take him time to get used to speach without stutter.

"And why would I do that?" Whitewood asked in a cheery tone, as if she was pleased with herself, the blood on her hands worried Rhydian, more than the tone in her voice. "I need them, to prove I'm not insane, why would I 'let them go', if I need them?" she added with a smirk. Toby glared at her, they stood there for a while giving each other dirt looks and glares, Whitewoods radiated disappointment, whilst Toby's showed betrayl, and determination.

"You _don't _need them! You don't need _me_!" he shouted, still standing in front of both Rhydian and Maddy. Whitewood rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly as she reached into her pocket, "What is that blood on your hands?" Toby asked, as he noticed the stains on her hands, it worried him, and as the two young Wolfbloods noticed they began to growl.

Whitewood laughed a bit louder, pulling out a knife with blood on the tip, "Well... the hunter and I... we had a little disagreement... and well, obviously... things didn't go his way." She smiled as she held the knife in her hand, Rhydian had pushed Maddy behind him, Toby slowly backing away from her. "Oh? Whats this? Fear? It seems _you _need _me _now." She sneered walking toward them, placing the knife on a table close by.

"Why did you lie to him, Whitewood?" Maddy asked, stepping out from behind Rhydian, anger deep in her voice and everyone could hear it. She boldly stepped her way towards Whitewood, heart racing like the room was on fire, her eyes going between Whitewood and the other womans hand that hovered over the knife that had dried blood on the tip... Kyle's dried blood. "Why would you need him? What 'experiment' do you plan on using him?" she asked in curiousity and annoyance, walking closer, but with caution.

"Ha! Like you don't know..." Maddy's – and the boys – silence allowed Whitewood to continue, "I can't get all the research I need unless I test with a human too. You know... organ transplants... all that sort of stuff. I couldn't do it with _just a werewolf, _I needed a gullible human, who'd believe my story... and Toby _was _that." Whitewood explained glaring at Maddy and Toby, ignoring Rhydian, because before any of them knew it, two people in all black came from out of nowhere and grabbed him. "But thats not the issue right now, is it?" Whitewood sneered as Rhydian struggled in their grip.

"Get off!" Rhydian growled, grunting as he struggled. Maddy swung her head round, her body following.

"Rhydian!" She shouted, growling at the two strangers in black. Toby had too turned to see what was happening, and with him now being in front of Maddy, once again, he didn't notice Whitewood beginning to gain on Maddy, as both their backs were turned away.

"Maddy! Watch out! Whitewood! Behind you!" Rhydian shouted in between grunts from struggling. Maddy turned, but she was too late, and by the time she had seen Whitewood with a syringe and metal tray in each hand. She was giving Maddy an option, give in (easy), be stabbed with a tiny needle, or be hit over the head with a tray.

But Maddy didn't see these options, she saw the two things Whitewood held and fear grew inside her, but she ignored it, turning her head back to face Rhydian, then the pain of the tray. "No! Mads! Mads! Mads!" Rhydian shouted as he was dragged into another room, his wolf slowly beginning to come out, but as he goes to attack the strangers in black the door gets slammed into his face and is locked quickly afterwards. Pounding his fists on the door, he stops briefly listening into the conversation beyond the door. He hears Toby, his tone loud and scared.

"You can't do this! This is against our human rights! Somebody will find out, Whitewood! They will find out what you are doing, and you will be sent to prison!" Toby shouts, his voice trails off but the shouting doesn't. Rhydian guesses that Toby is too being dragged, but where?

Their bodies were strapped tightly to operating tables. Maddy's eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the light that beamed above her. It was bright, and made her eyes water. Toby struggled on the other table, as Whitewood whispered something to him, "Human rights? When have I ever cared about that?" then she looked over at Maddy, smiled sweetly, before turning on a camera and placing it in the corner of the room standing back so all three of them were in the frame, "For my first experiment on both human and monster, I shall be seeing whether or not our _monster _has any differences from the inside." She explains whilst the camera records, she points at Maddy each time she says monster, then steps to the side and points at Toby before continuing, "My willing assistant, Toby, is of course, my human." She tells the camera.

Toby struggles to look up and look at the camera, "I am not your willing assistant! This woman is crazy! She is running dangerous tests on normal people!" he tells the camera, maybe he hoped someone would see it, but by the time they would, both he and Maddy would be dead, "She's going to kill us!" he shouted.

At this point Maddy whips her head round and looks at Toby, he'd become braver, there no was no more stuttering, but she could hear the quickening pace of his heartbeat.

"Whitewood! Why are you doing this?" she asked, trying to force the wolf back that threatened to break free.

"To make a point, my little monster." Whitewood sternly told the camera, not bothering to look back at Maddy. Making sure the camera could see both Maddy and Toby, Whitewood made her way between the two of them, "Now, for the fun part of my job." She announced lifting up both their shirts to the point where their stomachs were no longer covered, and pulled from a tray a knife – without any blood, yet – and pressed it closely to the top of Maddy's stomach.

"Wait! What are you doing? You need to put us to sleep first, you mad woman!" Maddy shouted before Whitewood could make any marks on her, but as she shouted, Whitewood pushed the knife through her delicate skin causing blood to emerge from the new cut. Maddy let out a pained scream as Whitewood dragged the knife slowly down her stomach.

Beside her, Toby had fainted. Obviously the fear, the blood and Maddy's ear piercing scream had become too much.

Then the door to the theatre slammed open, "Leave her alone, Whitewood!" someone shouted, but everything seemed to fade away in that moment, and whoever it was blurred out of Maddy's vision, and the voice was too distant for Maddy's dizzy mind to identify.

**Author Notes: Bit too sincere? Sorry, but I didn't want Whitewood to become too much like Umbridge. But who was that person who barged in through the doors whilst Whitewood had just begun to operate on Maddy. I'll give you three guesses:**

**Shannon**

**Rhydian**

**Or Jana.**

**Don't know why they are all Maddy's friends, could've been Maddy's parents... but no.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes: You shall find out who saved Maddy now! There is a twist peeps!**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

They'd bumped into each other, which was strange, because it was only Rhydian, or it was only Maddy who'd been taken. It was only one, wasn't it? Shannon frowned slightly at the sight of Emma and Dan along with Jana and Ceri. "What are you all doing here?" she asked, slightly out of breath, she and Tom had decided they needed to run there to get there in time, before Whitewood did anything, but obviously Whitewood would've done something, as soon as got what she wanted she woulldn't have wasted any time. But seeing Emma, Dan, Jana _and _Ceri all here, now, only a few days after Rhydian disappeared, worried both Tom and Shannon. It sunk in slowly. "Maddy." Shannon said simply. Emma nodded with a sad look in her eyes. All she'd ever wanted was for her 'cub' to be safe, and now she was in the hands of a mad woman. Shannon frowned once again, "How? Wasn't she with you? How could she have been captured?" she asked in concern and confusion. It made Emma and Dan feel like they had failed their job to hear Shannon say that.

"Hunter." Jana told Shannon, noticing Emma and Daniels discomfort in telling Shannon what had happened. Shannon nodded slightly, looking down at her feet. "She was in wolf form, and a hunter captured her." Jana expanded, giving a more detailed description of what happened to Shannon and Toms closest friend.

"We are wasting time here! We must hurry before the Witchwood woman harms my beautiful boy, and the young ta-" Ceri begins, she mistakes Whitewoods name, and almost calls Maddy 'the young tame'. "Maddy." She says correcting herself as she see's Emma's expression change from sad to a threatening glare.

"Ceri's right. We need to hurry before _Whitewood _does actually harm one of them." Dan told them, urging them to move, and quickly.

They all looked at one another, there was no time for a chat and reunion hug. After only a moment, they began to run again. With Tom and Shannon being slower than the Wolfbloods, they groaned before trying their hardest to keep up with the others. Jana stopped briefly, allowing Shannon and Tom to catch up, "Come on, I've told the others to go on ahead, but we've got to hurry, there's no telling what Ceri, Dan or Emma will do to Whitewood." Jana explained, panting only a little, but her voice full of urgency.

"Who cares what they do to Whitewood! She's evil." Tom snapped in annoyance, turning back. But Jana was quick, she took his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes. "That won't work on me, Jana." He wriggled his hand free from her grasp and walking back.

"But Tom they need you!" Jana shouted, hoping he'd listen, he scoffed, but continued to walk.

Jana groaned, but Shannon followed, "Wait up for us." She told Jana before chasing after Tom, "Tom! Tom! Tom, you know she is right, Rhydian and Maddy, they need you!" Shannon shouted trying to get him to listen, to come back and help. He stopped, but he turned slowly with a look of doubt, "Tom, Maddy and Rhydian would've been put through hell, they will need as much help as they can get. They're our friends Tom." Shannon tried to reason with him.

"They might be our friends, but they don't need me." He told Shannon, he'd never felt like he was needed, he'd always felt like he was the unimportant one, the one without a proper purpose in their friendships. Shannon was the clever one, Maddy, Rhydian and Jana were all the 'special' ones with there 'wolfie powers'. Just as Tom turned to leave again, Jana jumped in front of him and slapped his face, he was in a shocked silence for a moment, "Jana! What the hell?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"Yes, they do! We all do! Everybody needs a Tom in their lives! So stop complaining and move!" she snapped, turning him around and pushing him. He groaned as Jana pushed him, but ran after a while, with Shannon following behind.

Although there was a delay, and the older wolfbloods should've been in Whitewoods lab ages ago due to their speed, but Jana and the others managed to catch up to them before they entered. "Ready?" Dan asked giving the younger leader and the two 'normal' teenagers a curious look. Jana nodded for them as they each gave each other another look before entering.

"I smell Rhydian!" Ceri announced as she entered the building, and soon after her announcement she was running down a corridor.

"Shannon, Dan, you go with her, we don't need anything going wrong." Jana ordered, as Dan was about to protest all the wolfbloods in the room heard a howl, and Dan chased after Ceri, with Shannon close by to help him. "Emma," Jana announced bringing the other females attention towards her, "Do what you must." Jana added, she trusted Emma more than she did Ceri, since Ceri had always been wild and hadn't really tried to fit in in the human world.

Emma nodded, sniffing the air, before following a golden trail in a sudden run.

Jana and Tom followed, but kept their distance as Jana turned to Tom, "Why did you think Maddy and Rhydian wouldn't need you?" she asked with a frown of confusion, Tom looked at her briefly before turning and giving a small short laugh, "No seriously, why did you think that, Tom." She asked with a more serious tone.

"Maybe its because of the way that I've been treated by them in the past... stupid, unneeded, unwanted, nobody hardly even notices me. So, tell me Jana, why would they need me now?" he asked not looking at her, but quickening his speed to catch up with Emma and lose Jana.

It took the red haired girl a while to process what Tom meant, but as it slowly sunk in she quickened her pace to catch up with Tom who had sped off in annoyance and possibly anger. "You know they care about you, Tom. We all do, Maddy, Rhydian, Shannon... me. We all care, but maybe we just haven't been showing it enough. But right now, you need to show Maddy and Rhydian _you _care, no matter how much crap they've put you through in the past. I know you still care Tom." Jana whispered to him, hoping Emma wouldn't hear. Seeing no change to Toms blank expression, Jana took his hand, which took the football lover by surprise.

He looked down at her, she was looking up at him with a hopeful smile on her face. He returned the smile, even if it was a little weak. "Come on then, lets go save our friends." He ushered her.

Sniffing frantically Emma ran as fast as she could towards where she knew Maddy was... or at least hoped. Then she stopped briefly, taking a long sniff of the air before growling, "Blood." She whispers to herself, as she whispers the word her eyes change and her veins begin to darken, then screams were heard and her growling intensifeied, "Maddy." She whispered with worry and fear mixed into her tone. Jana had heard the whisper and her eyes widened.

"Come on!" she shouted as they all began to run toward where the scream had come from.

Meanwhile, Ceri had smashed down the door that seperated her from her son, "Rhydian! Oh, my beautiful boy, what has that evil woman done?" She began to growl as Rhydian slowly stood up in shock. Ceri looked around the room for Whitewood, finally concluding that she wasn't in the room she walked over to Rhydian. "My son." She stated, placing a hand on his cheek, her eyes glistened as she kept tears back, she had to be strong, after all she was a wild Wolfblood... but she felt she had failed her job of looking after her son.

Breaking the moment, Dan coughed, "Look, I hope you don't mind, but we still have to find Maddy. In the state Emma is in, God only knows what she will do to Whitewood." He stated, he couldn't keep still, he kept shifting his weight on each foot, he looked over at Shannon, hoping for some back-up.

"Uh... Dan's right, we need to go." Shannon told them. With that Dan had left.

"Mum, please. I need to help them." Rhydian begged his birth mother, his eyes pleading with her. Ceri looked as though she was considering it for a moment. Rhydian leant in and whispered in his mothers ear. Slowly her eyes widened, and she nodded at him.

Smiling weakly at her, Rhydian ran after Dan, with Ceri and Shannon not too far behind.

"Emma! You need to calm down! You can't just go... go..." Jana started, pausing as she sniffed the air. Maddy was close... to be precise, behind the doors they were standing next to. Emma was still growling, her hands hovered over the handle, her veins becoming ink black, her eyes were already pale yellow, she was ready to just burst in through the doors and get her daughter back. Jana snapped back to now and the current situation and finished what she was going to say, "You can't just go crashing in without any idea of what your going to do!" she snapped. Emma whipped her head round to face Jana and glared.

The glare softened however, when she realised, it sounded like something Maddy would say, "Ok then, what do you suggest we do?" Emma asked, trying her best to keep the wolf inside of her.

"I suggest we get our daughter back now!" Dan announced as he walked down the corridors towards the three of them. Tom stood there watching the argument unravel, he rolled his eyes, pushing the door open with a strong force and shouted...

"Leave her alone Whitewood!"

With Jana standing behind him in shock, both Emma and Dan growling as they saw their helpless daughter, and only moments after Rhydian, Shannon and Ceri showing up in the back of the crowd. Whitewood smiled, placing the knife to one side, before whispering down at the already weak Maddy, "Look, your friends and family have come to witness the test." She had no idea that the Wolfbloods would be able to hear.

"Leave her alone Whitewood!" Jana shouted, stepping closer. But as Ceri heard the name, something inside her snapped, she looked up from her hands almost immediatly with yellow eyes and shallow breathing.

"You?" she said in question, as her veins slowly turned black, "Your the one that did terrible things to my son?" she asked. Whitewood held up her hands with a mocking smile. Ceri pounced. Growling. Claws growing ready to rip Whitewoods throat out, "You... you... monster!" she shouted as she pinned Whitewood to the ground and waited for her transformation to take place.

"Ceri! Stop!"

**Authors Notes: So... what will happen. You decide... oh yes, you can decide what will happen next, I'll just write it down and then post it, but it must be clear. Also... yes I tricked you! Ha, I'm a terrible person. /-: **


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes: So... I've got a plan, and this is it. Sorry though, it doesn't have any murder... yet.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

"Ceri! Stop!" Jana ordered as the transformation began to get dangerous. But Ceri didn't listen, she didn't want to listen, she allowed the transformation to continue. In the mean time Rhydian, Shannon and Tom had all run over to Maddy. There was a lot of blood now, and a short, but deep cut on Maddy's upper stomach where Whitewood had begun cutting was the cause pf this much blood. "Think about it, Ceri! If you do this, you'll never be able to see Rhydian again. They'd send you away for murder. They'll start testing you... and our secret will be revealed." Jana tried to reason with Ceri. The thought of something like that happening snapped in Ceri's mind, like a twig breaking the peaceful silence. But as she looked down at Whitewood, with a tear stained face and silent sobs shaking her entire body, something else snapped inside of her. This woman could've murdered either one of Rhydian or Maddy, and nobody would care, because she was 'needed'. Her veins _had _gone back to the normal colour, but when the thought dawned on her she couldn't help but allow her anger to take control. "Ceri!" Jana shouted in anger and frustration that the woman didn't listen.

Ceri's head turned swiftly to look at Jana with her pale yellow eyes, "She could've killed my beautiful boy! I will not make the mistake of allowing that to be possible again!" Ceri growled. She was still watching Jana and the others whilst Whitewood reached for something that might help her get this over-protective mother off of her. And as her fingers curled around the item, she brought it down on Ceri with force.

Her eyes fluttered shut, she'd let out a small growl and whimper of pain as she felt the object hit her, but everything started spinning and she fell to the side of Whitewood, limply. Rhydian saw from acroos the room, at the other side of Maddy, he looked between Whitewood, who was trying to control her breathing, his mum who was lying on the floor unconcious, and Jana who with a quick nod began to make her orders, in a silent only audible to Wolfblood ears sound, "We need to get Ceri out of here, away from Whitewood, like now. The others will look after Maddy, but _our _priority," she motioned between herself, Emma and Dan, "is to get Ceri away from the pshyco."

"What about Toby?" Rhydian asked, turning his head to see Toby, lying still – only sign of life being his chest gently rising and falling – "We need to get him out of here too." Rhydian added.

"What? Why? He works with Whitewood." Jana asked in a slightly louder, shocked voice.

"Trust me, he never wanted to be, you don't know his story like me and Maddy do." Rhydian explained as Tom did his best stitch-work on Maddy's wound. Jana nodded, turned back round to Emma and Dan as Rhydian urged Tom to go quicker. Soon after the stitches were complete, and Rhydian gracefully picked up Maddy, he turned to Tom and Shannon, "Get him." He told them, using his head to inform them who he meant.

"But-" Shannon began, but the look Rhydian gave her stopped her, she heaved a large bretah as Rhydian carefully made his way out of the operating theatre, with Maddy in his arms. Whitewood had fallen asleep, probably tired from all the fighting and tackling Ceri.

He stopped next to Emma and Dan, as Maddy's mum took ahold of his upper arm and whispered to him, "Go somewhere, as far away from here as possible. But stay safe." She pleaded with him, letting go of his arm and watching as her daughter was carried carefully in his arms. Her words rung in his head, like a warning, telling him he'd forgotten something, but he kept his mind focused on getting out of this hell hole, away from what had happened here, with Tom and Shannon carrying Toby close behind him.

They exited the building, the coldness from the hard ground shocked Rhydian as he felt it under his feet, Rhydian cursed the season under his breath as he began to walk towards the woods which he hoped wasn't far. "Rhydian!" Shannon called out from behind, with one of Toby's arms wrapped around her neck, whilst his other limp arm was being supported by Tom.

"So, whats the plan, mate?" Tom asked in a grunt, obviously Toby's size causing him to struggle with keeping up with Rhydian.

"Simple, get away from Whitewood." Rhydian told them, his focus on everything that was going on in front of him, people looked at hiim strangely, they looked at his appearance, it made him wonder what it was they saw. Did they just see a teenage boy – without any shoes or socks – carrying a sleeping girl, with two other teenagers behind him carrying a sleeping man, and him saying that they needed to get away from Whitewood didn't help, as they gained more and more strange looks.

Tom nodded, agreeing with the plan, believing it was exactly that... simple, "Yeah, its simple, but how we going to do that? She could wake up at any moment, and there is no doubt in my mind that she will _hunt_ us down." Tom told Rhydian, using the term 'hunt' loosely.

Then it hit Rhydian, he looked down at Maddy, sleeping against his chest. They both had tracking devices, which would make it ten times easier for Whitewood. He groaned running a bit faster towards the edge of the city centre and to the outskirts of the woods. They stopped when they reached the fence that cut off the road from the woods, Rhydian turned to Shannon and Tom, "You have to go, take Toby somewhere else, but me and Maddy have to keep going." Rhydian told them, he didn't want to explain more, but there was no doubt he had to, what with it being Tom and Shannon.

"Why?" They both asked in unison, frowning at the sudden urgent request.

"Because Whitewood put tracking devices on me and Maddy, there isn't one on Toby, and I'm pretty sure Maddy would skin me alive if I allowed you to 'come along and help us'. So please, just go somewhere, other than the woods. Because Whitewood will test you, like she tried to Toby. Testing a human... or two, who are willing, with a... 'a monster'." Rhydian told them, before smiling and waiting for a nod from both Tom and Shannon, confirming to do as he asks.

They nod, though reluctant. Rhydian smiles, mouthing a thank you, before rushing off into the woods, though being careful, what with having no shoes on and Maddy in his arms.

Tom and Shannon looked at each other, smiling weakly, before Toms witty remark, "Well, there goes Maddian again."

They both give a quick laugh, but its weak, and only just forced. The mood in the atmosphere changes, as the clouds that cover the sky become grey and gloomy, making everything else that wasn't miserable, seem miserable. Toby begins to stir.

**Authors Notes: It was kind of just a filler chapter, I had the thought in my mind, but I wanted to see what everyone else thought I should do. Maybe later on I will kill Whitewood, but it won't be who you think, take a guess, who will it be?**

**In the mean time, however... I hope you enjoyed, and thank you all so much for you wonderful reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes: This might become sad at the end... ok so remember Toby said he used to have a girlfriend, well we going to meet her.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

He groaned, and moaned as his eyes slowly opened to the new scene around him, and he was in shock. "Where... Where am I?" he asked, who did he ask, himself? Well he didn't see anyone else in front of him, but he didn't really check behind. He felt someone approach him from behind, but he became nervous when the ruffling of leaves came closer to him, why was he lying on the ground in the middle of the woods? Finally, he gave up with being 'scared' of whatever was behind him and swung his head round to face two young teenagers walking towards him, "Who are you?" he asked them, no longer scared, they didn't look threatening, just a little upset but not... wait, where was Maddy? The last thing he remembered was being in that room with Maddy, and Whitewood was going to do her big experiment on them, then blank.

"Maddy and Rhydians friends, I'm Shannon, he's Tom." The girl told him, they both had their arms folded in an annoyed manor, but their facial expressions was the opposite of annoyed, or angry, they looked worried.

"Where are they... Shannon? Rhydian and Maddy, where are they?" he asked, concern filling his voice. Then Tom tutted as if it was a ridiculous question to ask, like the answer was right in front of him, staring him right in the face. Shannon immediatly turned around giving Tom the death glare, sighing Tom turned around and began to walk in a different direction, "Shannon? What's going on where are they?" Toby asked the younger girl, slightly more worried.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You can go home now, be with your family." Shannon simply told him, she began to follow Tom, when she swiftly turned around and her tone suddenly changed from calm to aggressive, "You have no idea what Whitewood would do to them. Your lucky, you was just the human, but them... no, they would've suffered _so _much more. So just think yourself lucky your not them." She was upset, not angry, and Toby understood that. Instead of making the argument biggger, Toby left. Almost silently, so that as Shannon turned she was in slight shock to see that he had listened to her, "Oh, thanks for wanting to help." She muttered.

As he ran he felt free, but he wasn't even sure if he knew what the meaning of that word was. He wasn't free, since there were laws to follow, and inside he kept feeling that large pang of guilt. _If it wasn't for you, you coward, maybe Maddy and Rhydian could be __**free**__ too._ The voice inside his head kept on repeating it to him, every time making it sound worse.

Suddenly the straight path he was running down ended, with two oter paths leading from it. He had a choice now, left or right. His head was telling him to go back, to be a man and help Rhydian and Maddy, but his heart was pleading for him to go right, go towards her, go towards Jessica.

His heart won.

He missed seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, feeling her warm lips against his own, but overall the minor little details he missed her. Just her being near was enough to send him over the edge, with love and devotion. But when the 'werewolf' theory Whitewood had scared him, he let her go, to protect her. She looked a lot like Maddy, only she was taller and had beautiful blue eyes. He just hoped those same blue eyes still recognised him, or Whitewood would pay. The closer he walked towards where Jessica lived the more eager he became, and any thoughts of going back, of helping his supernatural friends vanished like water vapor.

Just a glimpse of her, was all he needed for him to be rushing towards her with goofiest grin on his face. As he got closer he slowed... who on earth was that? The tall blonde guy who wrapped his arm around Jessica's waist like he owned her... it was the same way Toby used to wrap his arm around her, but only _this _guy immediatly went in for a... kiss!

Toby's blood boiled. How dare this guy touch Jess. Toby hadn't been away for too long, only a few months, and heck they'd been away from each other for longer than that before.

As their lips touched Toby's heart broke. But she'd caught a glimpse of him before he turned to help his friends. Her eyes widened, and the bloke she was with was pushed away with a gentle force, and only a slight hint of hurt in his eyes, but he too looked back, and saw what she was looking at.

"Toby?" her quiet, surprised voice called. He stopped as he heard his name.

Slowly he turned round. A weak, heartbroken smile was on his face, "Hey, Jess." He simple responded. Leaving the man, she slowly made her way over, her mouth slightly open in shock and disbelief. He looked down at his shoes, she was probably going to make up something like 'he's just a friend' or 'Its not what you think.' But Toby knew what he saw, and it hurt.

"Is that... really you?" she asked, her voice broke inbetween, Toby continued to look at his shoes smiling slightly. Then he tilted his head up, continuing to smile and he nodded. She gasped, covering her mouth with her gloved hand, tears filled her eyes. She pursed her lips together as she took away the red covered hand, "I was told... that you were dead." She said in a whisper, her voice breaking once again. She started to walk towards him, but he just looked away, then back at the other man. Jess followed his gaze, sighing, turning back to him with a new expression, "I thought you was dead." She told him more sternly hoping he'd understand.

"So you moved on, just like that." He raised his voice. She flinched, but looked away as to not show Toby he'd frightened her. He looked away too, before looking up at the sky and back down at her, "I _loved _you." He told her.

"Yeah, well why did you leave me!" she shouted, with tears streaming down her face like her own little waterfall. Toby's attention was snapped back at her from where he was looking before, "One minute, I was in a relationship, the next I find out that your leaving me, and then only a few weeks later, some woman is knocking on my door telling me, your dead!" she explains to him.

"Wait, wait, wait. _Some woman _told you I was dead?" He asked in disbelief. Whitewood, told her?

So not only had Whitewood lied about Toby being a Wolfblood, but she'd lied to Jessica, claiming that he was dead.

"Yes! So I moved on. Maybe you should too." She told him, with tears still streaming. Toby felt his whole entire world crash down around him. Like someone had just stabbed him ruthlessly, and kept on doing so, as she walked away, he let her go... again.

Oh boy that woman was going to pay for that.

But that wasn't the half of it. Ceri had woken up, she'd been dragged, or carried out of the lab and was now using eolas, secretly, to see what Whitewood was doing. She was awake, she looked around the room, taking a long look at where Maddy and Toby had once been, before muttering to herself, "Sneaky, but you forget, I know your every move." And with that, she pulled out a device with two bleeping red lights, and smirked, "Gotcha." She whispered.

Ceri also smirked, "No you don't." She whispered. Standing upright as she heard Jana, Dan and Emma approach.

**Authors Notes: Its so close to CHRISTMAS! I'm excited... you can probably tell. Maybe I'll do a chapter especially for Christmas. But anyway, tell me, what do you think of this chapter?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes: I chose the name Jessica randomly, there is a girl in my class who is very kind... I liked the name. **_**WARNING:**_** If you do not want to read about a characters death then do not read this chapter, be ready for a massive shock if you do read. You have been warned. NO HATE! **

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

She groans in pain as he gently lays her down. The stitches have come undone, and there is fresh blood everywhere. He'd barely even touched the wound when her eyes shot open and she bit her bottom lip to keep back a scream. Rhydian panicked, looking around for something. He didn't know much about healing and how a healers job worked, but he knew that a wound like this, fresh or old needed something to stop the bleeding, or to stop it getting infected. But he had no idea what he needed to do or use. He looked at Maddy, whose breathing was becoming quick and short raspy breaths. "Mads... keep calm, yeah? Breathe slower." He ordered, she nodded, wincing as she moved. Thank God it was a full moon tonight. But by the looks of things, there was a very slim chance that Maddy would actually be able to transform in such a state. "Its a full moon tonight, Mads. You'll feel much better after that. Just hang on there." He told her, stroking her hair and constantly looking over his shoulder. There was someone else here. He'd told Shannon and Tom _not _to follow.

But it wasn't them. And that was worrying.

There was no doubt in their minds that Whitewood would find them soon. They just hoped the other Wolfbloods would find them before she did. Rhydian hoped that the _other someone _who was with them right now, was one of the other Wolfbloods, not a wild Wolfblood, or Whitewood. Fortunately, depending on how he saw it, the smell was familiar, almost similar to his own, so definetly a Wolfblood, but who?

A twig snaps behind the bushes, and Rhydian has immediatly stood up, protecting Maddy from whatever it was... even if it was just a rabbit or something. Two glowing eyes are seen behind the bushes... not a rabbit then. "Rhydian?" a young male voice calls out... its familiar, of course it is... its Bryn. And the young Wolfblood steps closer towards his older brother. "What happened to Strawberry Shortcake?" He asks gesturing to Maddy, who rolls her eyes. Rhydian frowns in confusion, looking at Maddy for an answer.

"His nickname for me." She responds quietly, Rhydian nods, laughing and smiling. Turning back to Bryn. It was an odd relationship Bryn and Maddy had created over the time that Maddy had spent in the wild, they'd given each other nicknames, and Ceri didn't like that, causing her to dislike Maddy more.

"Suits you." Rhydian tells her, earning a weak glare, and a snorty laugh from Bryn. He turns round to face the shorter boy, "A woman, named Whitewood tried to do some 'experiments' on us." Rhydian explained to Bryn, who nods looking over at Maddy.

"Witchwood?" He asks, Maddy nods. Then another twig snaps in the distance, all of their attention istantly turns towards where the noise had come from. Rhydian and Bryn both growling, their veins turning black and crawling up their arms, whilst Maddy tries to sit up, but fails. "Witchwood?" Bryn whispers to Rhydian who doesn't respond immediatly, but nods after hearing a cooing voice calling for him and Maddy. "Witchwood." Bryn whispers with a sharp angry edge to his voice. Rhydian turns his head to look at the younger male, and pushes his brother out of the way, "What are you doing?" Bryn asks in an angry whisper.

"She doesn't know your a Wolfblood, you can't let her find out, so calm down and stay out of the way." Rhydian orders him. He turns his back on his brother waiting for Whitewood.

Then she appears. With a smug smile on her face as she see's the scene.

"How adorable. Young Miss Smith, wounded, being protected by you Mr Morris. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were both mates, in _that _way." Whitewood teased. Bryn, who'd calmed down as he'd been told, just looked at Rhydian in confusion, he looked up at the woman that had intruded, "Oh, what do we have here? Family? A young cub." She cooed as she walked towards Bryn, Rhydian scoffed.

"No, so leave him alone." Rhydian told her, walking in front of her, so she couldn't get close to Bryn. She looked at the blonde young adult in front of her and laughed, like a cackling witch, and all three of the Wolfbloods flinched.

"I don't listen to monsters." She told him in a sneery voice, Rhydian looked at her as she moved away from his ear and flashed his yellow eyes at her. "Besides, if he wasn't one of you, he wouldn't be scared of... this," she started pulling out a matchbox and match, Rhydians eyes widened and Maddy's followed. "But if the boy isn't a _werewolf _then I'll leave him alone. But I have what I need to prove he is. Just one swipe, and he too will be revealed." Rhydian wanted with all his might to snatch the box off her and ruin it, but there was something that stopped him. Or should it be, someone.

"Get away from my boys!" Ceri shouted. Whitewood turned to see a very angry woman standing on top of a hill inbetween two tree's. Rhydian and Bryn both smiled, first at Ceri, then at each wasn't long before two other Wolfbloods were behind Ceri. Dan and Emma, all their eyes flashing the angry yellow, their cubs in danger, their veins growing and their minds on only one thing...

Murder.

But Whitewood was smug, she looked at each and everyone of them. Jana hadn't joined the adult Wolfbloods, but instead was crouched beside Maddy doing her very best to help. Whitewoods skeptical glances at all of them was uncomfortable for all.

"You wouldn't. None of you! Yes you pride your 'happy family', your stick up for each other and all other _werewolves_, but you forget one thing. Tonight is a full moon, if you kill me, someone will notice, you'll be locked up, sent to prison for murder of an important person in society. Becuase thats what I am. _Important._" She tested them, none of them had made their move yet, but Ceri was close... twice. Both times she'd been stopped by something Whitewood said.

"What about us, Whitewood?" a deep, angry voice shouted from behind a tree, and then from three different tree's, three people stepped out with angry looks on their faces, matching the voice.

"You? Shannon, Tom and Toby? You have no motive for killing me." She laughed as she thought of one of the three of them killing her. "You," she looked directly at Shannon, "The girl who was deemed crazy for spotting something on the moores, and then was determined to prove to the world that her best friend was 'the beast'." Shannon looked over at Maddy with a look of confidence, "You," Whitewood moved on to Tom, "The boy with dyslexia, who has lost a chance, with _two _girls he had liked, a lot, to another boy." Tom looked over at Rhydian, a look of confidence also on his face, then a quick smile, "and you," Whitewood turned to look at Toby, who tilted his chin a little as if he was proud to be here, to witness this womans death, "The _man_ who lost everything, because he was too gullible and believed someone who he hardly knew." Toby nodded.

"Oh, we have reasons, Whitewood. You've just added more to them." Toby told her, his stern, no-longer stuttering voice echoing through the wind as the day got darker.

Whitewood raised an eyebrow.

"For me and Shan. Making our best friend have to leave town, only to make our other best friend miserable and then slowly lose his friendship with us." Tom announced smiling down at Maddy and Rhydian as he and Shannon started to walk towards Whitewood.

"And for me. Telling the love of my life that I was dead, for lying to me, and most of all, for making my family believe I was a monster." Toby announced, also walking toward Whitewood a glare was stuck on his face. It was almost as if they'd rehearsed this for months, and now was the big performance. Whitewood was very amused by this.

She walked past Tom and Shannon, not seeing either of them as a threat, looking Toby deeply in the eyes and whispering closely to his face, "You don't have the courage. I done you a favor. She was a liar, a cheat, a slut. You're lucky I told her you died." She smiled as she turned around, her hair slightly slapping his face. She looked at all of the others around her, all wanting to kill her. "So which one of you has the guts to finish me off!" she shouted, she looked around expectantly. She lifted one hand to say stop whilst she does something, "One moment please." She tells them, pulling out a phone and pressing the green button. "Hello officer, there's been a murder, in the woods. Yes, yes, please hurry." She spoke into the speaker part of the phone, putting on a scared tone.

She hung up and smiled.

"I'm ready now." She tells them. Toby's face was looking down at the ground, his blood boiled. He had nothing to lose. So slowly, he pulls out a pocket knife his father had given him when he was younger and used to go camping. He looks up with a glare and a smirk, and silently he walks towards Whitewood. Rhydians facial expression begged him not to, but Toby ignored it. Why didn't this woman deserve to die?

Noticing Toby ignore his pleading look, Rhydian shouted, "Toby don't! She's not worth it!" hoping Toby would listen, hoping that maybe Toby would see some sense in what he was doing.

But the voices in Toby's head kept on telling him to plunge the knife right through Whitewood, killing her, and overpowered Rhydians shout. Whitewood swished round with a look of shock, but expectancy on her face.

She falls to her knee's on the ground, waiting for him to kill her. Another voice goes off in Toby's head. His mothers, he was only young when she died. She was also pleading for him to stop, to think, to make a wise decision. So many things in Toby's life had gone wrong. He wanted to put an end to all that.

The voices of policemen was heard only a short distance away, the corners of Whitewoods lips turned up slightly. Toby looked at all his friends around him, he took one of Whitewoods hands placing the knife on it curling the fingers round it and then forcefully plunged the knife into his own heart. Whitewoods smile turned upside down. That was not how she planned it to go.

Everything else seemed to go in slow motion, all the women around screaming in shock and horror, a roaring no was heard from Rhydian, there was shocked silence from both of the other men and a terrified cry was heard from Bryn. Whitewood looked at herself, and the knife which she pulled quickly out of Toby's now dying body. She was pushed to one side as Rhydian ran over to Toby.

Everything continued to stay in slow motion as Whitewood was picked up by a police officer and dragged away, the blood on her hands and the knife giving the police enough proof to show that she was the killer. But Whitewood was reluctant to go down like this, pulling the gun that the officer had conveniently in his pocket she held it to her head.

Birds flew away as a gunshot echoed through the air.

**Authors Notes: Please do not get angry, or hate on this chapter, you wanted to see Whitewood get killed, there you have it, she kills herself. Wasn't expecting that was you. NO HATE please (cries into hands) I don't take it very well as you can tell. I'll explain why he had to go in the next chapter, if you will still read.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes: Toby needed to go, I'm sorry but its true, he was miserable, he is now with his mother, he'll be happier now. Also it was always my plan to do that, I'm sorry. I also apologise for not being able to update in a while, I am a terrible writer.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

Who'd she shoot? Everyone had either turned away, or scrunched their eyes shut. At that moment the only one feeling pain was Maddy, and that was because of Whitewoods knife wound on her upper stomach. But now there was two people _dead_, not just injured, like Maddy, but dead like Toby, who had forced Whitewood to kill him. Those images would never leave Maddy's mind, seeing Toby do that, seeing the look of shock on everyones face and then watching him fall lifelessly out of Whitewoods grasp. To think, all of this was because of that woman. Maddy slowly opened her eyes, she'd gotten panicky when she thought, maybe someone important to her had been shot. Se felt arms encircle around her, looking up she saw both Tom and Shannon, Shannon was shaking like a leaf and Tom was doing his best to keep both girls calm. Maddy tried to look and see who'd been shot but with both her friends crowded around her like she was something precious that mustn't be touched, she couldn't see anything. She began to panic more. Struggling to project her voice over all the crying and screaming from all around them, "What happened? Who did she shoot?" Maddy asked eventually managing to get her voice out loud enough.

Shannon opened her eyes slightly, letting the tears fall, "Y-you don't to know, Mads." Shannon managed, though she struggled. Maddy's eyes widened in horror, it was one of the others. She didn't care if one of the policemen ad been shot, but one of the other Wolfbloods... Rhydian.

"W-what? Shannon? Who did Whitewood shoot?" When no response came from Maddy's female best friend, tears filled Maddy's vision making everything become blurry, "Rhydian." She whispered, pushing both Tom and Shannon away before they could respond, she was scared of the answer herself, but as she pushes them away and begins to crawl... another gunshot is heard, and another body falls to the floor. Maddy's blurred vision from tears meant she couldn't see who it was. "Rhydian!" she cries, hoping to recieve a response. She didn't hear Ceri cry out for her lost 'beautiful boy', maybe it wasn't him, but she knew that someone had been shot... or at least something.

More arms encircled around Maddy and she winced in pain. "Mads, its ok, I'm here. Just stay still so Tom... or, or the police can patch you up." Rhydian whispers into her ear, she relaxes slightly, but panics. Rhydian senses her change in mood and quickly informs her more, "She's gone Mads, Witchwood is gone... you can come back for good now."

She relaxes once more. But a feeling of confusion is stuck within. "But... who'd she shoot first?" she asked him, gripping onto his arm, he rubbed her back soothingly. Her wound causing it hard for her to be comfortable in the position she was in now. "Th-there were two... two gun shots." She added. The police had called for help, to get the bodies away from the scene. For paramedics to come and help all the victims who had been injured.

"The first was just a warning shot. But the police didn't stop, and she... she killed herself. The police are getting the paramedics, you're going to be fine... I promise." He says reassuringly, leaning down slightly and placing a soft kiss on Maddy's forehead. She groaned as his body accidentally pressed against her open wound. "Sorry." He whispered as he noticed her shift. He tried his best to make her comfortable, by lying her down gently on his lap. He looked up at an officer who was slowly approaching, his eyes watery as the man crouched down in front of Rhydian, "How long will they be?" he asked in desperation.

"They will be here as soon as they can, but you might want to leave her alone until they arrive." The officer told Rhydian, but nothing convinced Rhydian to leave Maddy, he felt hands grip his upper arm trying to pull him away from Maddy, but he snatched it back in anger, allowing a little quiet growl to leave his lips. Daniel approached with a sad look on his face.

"Come on, lad, lets leave them to do their job. Mads will be fine... remember, you promised her she would be, and I know you won't let her down, so come on." Daniel tried, offering his hand for Rhydian to take, but he feared for his daughter. Rhydian shook his head letting his eyes get even more teary, but never letting the tears actually fall. He didn't want to let go, not again. The wound was already beginning to get infected from lack of antibiotics.

"Rhydian, mate, if you don't let them do their job, Mads will get worse, and she won't make it till tonight." Daniel's soft voice reminded Rhydian of the full moon tonight, and in the state she was in, Maddy wouldn't be able to transform, so the best option was the hospital.

But the only thing that they had to worry about was if they took a blood test. No doubt that since it is a rather deep cut that Whitewood caused there will be blood tests to see if there was any infection. But it was better than letting Maddy die. There'd be three deaths in one day... one of them would be Maddy... _No! _ Rhydian didn't care if there was a blood test involved.

Maddy _had _to survive this.

In the time she'd been back, Rhydian hadn't even told her he loved her... not properly, and he wanted desperatly to kiss her. He hadn't done that either. No time, what with Whitewood disturbing them everytime they got any free time together.

**Authors Notes: So this is kind of just a filler, since I haven't updated in a while, so it doesn't really explain why Toby dies. But it does mean that I don't leave you hanging forever. But I don't know if this will make any sense... I'm sorry. Please tell me what you think... not long till Christmas, WOOHOO!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes: So now we find out why Toby done it, why he forced his death... ok cheesey but here it is... it will onlyy be short, if you are very emotional be ready for tears.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

What was Toby thinking when he forced Whitewood to stab him? Well, only about his entire life before everything else. It wasn't worth it... to carry on living like he was, with memories that kept flooding back like a disaster movie. It all started when he was young...

He loved his mother more than anything else in the world, but his fear grew more and more every day as he watched his step father beat her after a minor mistake she had made. The first time it happened, the worst she'd gotten was the back of her husbands hand slapped across her face causing a red hand print to be the only mark visible on her face. But slowly Toby was being pushed out of his mothers life, by this abusive man that she claimed to love so dearly, that she was blind to the truth of how bad he treated her.

It killed Toby, whenever the young seven year old boy would go to school he'd see his friends with their mums all smiling and happy, he'd look up at his own mother to find her smile... but it was forced and weak at that. He was so young when it had began, but by the time he was ten, things had gotten even worse. His mum had been sent into A&E for major help, Derek had broken her arm. Toby had been reduced to tears for the rest of the day and he decided that this had to end.

Thankfully of course, there were sites that Toby could use that would help him with these situations, tell him what to do in this matter. They helped, but it came at a cost. He needed his mum to be ok with his plan on getting rid of Derek. But he had an effect on her, she'd always turn to Toby and say, "But why would you want to get rid of Derek? He's the best thing that happened to this family ever since you're father left. He's been earning lots of money, bringing in food, and he looks out for us.. Don't forget Toby, he's given you a little half-sister, Lola, and he is afterall, a very good replacement for your useless father." Her soft voice was like an angle, but her blindness to it all was aggrivating. There would be times when Toby had snapped souting for her to open her eyes.

He had never wanted a half-sister, nor had he ever needed a replacement dad, all he'd ever really needed was his mum.

But by the time she had begun to realise how wrong it all was, Toby had turned twelve. Derek had been captured red handed by the police, with them all shouting aggressive orders at him. He'd hit her, again. But this time, it looked as though there was no hope for Toby's dear, dear mum.

As she lay, weak, in the hospital bed, with her hand weakly grasping onto Toby's, she whispered to him, "You were right. I should've listened. Maybe then... we would've, had more time together." Tears streamed down her face as she poured her heart out to her beloved son, "Promise me... you'll stay strong, never give up, and be a good man... like I know you will." Toby nodded, closing his eyes and keeping his tears away from his already weak mum, and finally before she drifted off into a better, painfree world she whispers, "I love you, my brave boy."

He spent the rest of his life in foster care... though it wasn't that long. He misbehaved at school, always getting into fights over someone saying something about his mum, especially Andrew Green and his evil remark that left Toby in a state of anger and fury. "What's wrong dweeb? Did mummy leave you without saying goodbye? Boohoo. In my opinion, she's better off where she is. Dead."

Andrew Green never did say something mean about Toby's mum. Especially not after he was excluded from the school for causing a young boy to go missing for an entire week.

Then there was Jess, Jessica Graham. The most kindest, and prettiest girl Toby had ever met, but also one of the most popular girls. It wasn't long after an accident in the canteen which forced the two to talk did they actually begin to become something... not more than friends, but close.

Prom was amazing, it felt like it was only him and Jess in the whole wide world, her looking lovingly at him, whilst he held her close to him, feeling her heart beat as fast as his. He smiled, knowing Jess was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, provided something didn't happen...

... But apparently something did happen, and according to Whitewood, Tobys new boss, Toby had died willingly in an experiment, and Jess had moved on, at first finding it extremely hard, but soon enough finding a man who had known her the most of their school lives. But he'd returned, and God was he stunned when he found out what had happened. Everything that _had _made sense to him now no longer did, and he would have to start all over again. Just like with his mother, after she'd gone, he'd had to start all over again.

No.

He couldn't go through with all that again, and given the fact that what happened with Andrew Green, something worse could possibly happen with Whitewood. No, this time he wasn't going to run away and tell himself constantly, _don't look back, don't look back,_ knowing he'd be dragged back kicking and screaming again, wanting a better life.

This time he could be with his mother, see her beautiful, light, delicate face again. Thats where he'd go, to his mum.

Toby James Harvey and his mother _Maddy _Anne Harvey, reunited once more.

**Authors Notes: So, its short, but its also very upsetting, I did cry myself when I wrote it, I want to know... did you cry when you read this... or was it not that good enough reason for Toby to die.**

**P.S. I don't like to compliment my own work. I say I'm a bad writer because I feel I am a bad writer, also the names were just random.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes: Ok, so I know that the last chapter was a bit sad, it didn't make people cry, but this chapter will become happier... though I do not like cheese so... GOOD LUCK!**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

He watched from behind the glass as she was stitched up, properly, her wound finally cleaned, no infections. Her toned stomach moved up and down to signal that she was still alive and still breathing, but it was weak, and unfrequent. The closer it got to night fall the more nervous he got, all of them. "Oh, for goodness sake, Rhydian! Stop pacing." Shannon snapped, getting frustrated by Rhydian constantly walking back and forth in front of her. Rhydian stopped and turned to look at Shannon briefly. He shook his head and continued to pace much to Shannons dismay. At first he didn't notice, but Ceri's hand brought him out of his trance, she looked at him reassuringly, but there was a determined glint in her eye.

"Mae angen i ni adael." She whispered to him in Welsh, he slowly looked down at her in confusion, she sighed, "We need to leave. Before the moon comes." She urged. He looked back into the room, she followed his gaze and sighed looking down, "I know, but we _must _leave." He nodded, suddenly there was a heavy weight on his shoulders. He looked at Dan and Emma, they most definetly wouldn't leave, it was their daughter. He turned back round to look at Ceri who had a small smile on her face, she saw the expression on his face and pursed her lips together "Dilyn eich calon." She told him, once again in Welsh, once again confusing poor Rhydian.

He looked around at everyone waiting for Maddy. "I'm not leaving without her." He announced, turning from Shannon, Tom and Emma all sat on the hospital chairs to Ceri, Bryn and Jana all ready to go. Dan had been busy explaining to the police what had happened between Whitewood, Toby and Maddy, since they didn't know that Rhydian had been involved as well.

"But if we stay until she is allowed out then we'll all transform in here!" Jana argued, Rhydian growled at her, she growled back. Emma rolled her eyes annoyed, pushing herself off the chair in anger.

"Pack it in! The pair of ya!" she snaps, stepping between them and glaring at them both. They continued to all glare at one another, Ceri, Tom and Shannon all watched trying to stay out of the way, but there was a reason why Ceri didn't join... as much as she wanted to of course, she couldn't fight the alpha of the pack for her son, she'd be exiled. Calming herself down Emma turned to look at Rhydian, "Do you have any idea how we're going to get Maddy out?" she asked hopefully.

Rhydian looked around thinking, but he didn't have to think, not when Tom came up with the idea, "We could all distract the nurses and doctors with questions whilst Rhydian smuggles Mads out of here... I'm sure everything is fine." He tried, Rhydian had had his head in his hands on his lap, but as Tom suggested they distract the nurses and doctors that were supposed to be looking after Maddy, his head tilted upwards and he had a widening smile on his face, as though what Tom said was the answer to everything.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to do that? Its not just five doctors and nurses in this hospital, there's probably hundreds. We can't distract all of them." Shannon pointed out, giving a sigh of deafet afterwards, but Rhydians smile was still plastered on his face.

Rhydian rolled his eyes but continued to smile, "Always looking at the negatives Shan. We can do this." He announced, already ordering people to do things, Emma to distract the doctors that had been helping Maddy recover, Shannon and Tom had to stay close to Rhydian as he carried Maddy through the corridors. Jana and Ceri were told to distract anyone else who might've gotten in the way. Once Rhydian had carried Maddy out, there would be a signal.

Then, each of them poured out to do what they had been made to do, Emma runs over to the doctors and begins her task, "Excuse me, sorry, hello," she began gaining the doctors attention as Rhydian and Tom slipped in secretly to get Maddy. "Yes, are you the doctors that were helping me daughter, Maddy Smith?" she asked them. Meanwhile, Rhydian had gently picked up Maddy and was beginning to take her out of the hospital. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly but didn't open, and just as Rhydian and Tom were about to get into the elevator, an assistant nurse saw them.

"Stop! That girl hasn't been discharged yet!" achingly slow the elevator doors shut leaving Tom, Rhydian and Maddy in the small elevator space. As the elevator got to their floor, they caught up with Shan and took off in the direction they were headed. Meanwhile Emma was hearing news that she didn't like.

"Now, we have run a blood test and we have only _just _got the results back." Oh the irony, if only this had been a no-moon day.

Rhydian was still racing out the building with Maddy in his arms. Her eyes slowly opening, "Rhydian? Whats going on?" she asks in the voice that you get after you've woken up, tired, whiney and almost a whisper. Rhydian glances down at her, smiling as he exits the hospital and gives the signal. A howl. Maddy continues to look at him in confusion, "What are you doing?" she asks, placing her hand on her forehead. "Rhydian?" she asks again a little more determined and annoyed that he didn't answer the first time she asked.

"Getting away from the hospital, quick. Before the moon. Where the hell is Emma?" he asks frustrated, and only moments after Ceri and Jana come bursting out, their eyes already yellow. Rhydian approaches them, "Did you see Emma?" he asks the women, they shake their heads. Growing concerned he begins to pace again, with Maddy securely in his arms. Shannon rolls her eyes.

"Oh don't start that again. They'll be fine. You seem to have forgotten that its not just Emma, but Dan and Bryn still in there." She points out, Rhydian glares at her, his turning pale yellow. The moons getting closer.

"Rhydian, stop pacing and tell me where me mam and dad are." Maddy told Rhydian a little louder and little more stern to show that she wasn't fooling around anymore. "And put us down too!" she added, not liking how tightly he was carrying her. Slowly he placed her back on the ground, she took her arm away from around his neck and stumbled over towards the doors to the hospital. "Their in there, aren't they?" She asks, her eyes beginning to swirl from chocolatey brown to pale yellow. She didn't even ave to turn to sense the nod from Rhydian. "Mam! Dad!" she screams starting to make her way into the hospital.

Rhydian rushes up to her to try and stop her from continuing, "Woah, woah, woah, you can't go back in, we just got you out in time for the-" he was cut off when she pushes him away. His expression changes from stern to hurt. He looks at her for a moment, before throwing his arms up in the air and walking away in anger and defeat, he turns round on his feet to begin making his journey towards the woods, but turns back when he needs to get something off his chest, "You know, you're not the only one who was affected by what Whitewood did, Maddy. I'm just trying to be the strong one, the one that tries to help. But if pushing me away is what helps you then fine! I'm done." He tells Maddy with an angry glare, his hurt, gone. But before he can leave he hears Maddy respond.

"Right. Because me wanting to get me parents back is _totally_ wrong." Its a mumble, but its loud enough for Rhydian to hear, for him to tilt his head up and look at the sky chuckling in disbelief.

"Would you two just stop fighting! God, before all this crap, I bet you were both love sick. Now... she's changed you both." Tom tells them, annoyed that they had forgotten how much they'd loved each other. He looks over at the hospital doors seeing Emma, Dan and Bryn all making their way out. Bryn breaks into a run when he see's Ceri, and there is a worried look on Emma's face. Everyone notices, but Tom is the only one to speak, "What's up?" he asks.

"They've taken Maddy's blood. Thats why we were taking so long." Emma announces trying not to burst into tears, though they threaten to fall. Maddy turns to look at Rhydian, hoping to see his facial expression change from annoyed to worried. "This is Whitewood all over again. And you know what comes next Maddy." Emma tells her daughter.

Maddy takes three steps back, she looks at Rhydian again. Her black veins begin to crawl up her arm, she looks at her hands briefly, before running toward Rhydian and taking his hand. "Maddy?" He calls as he is dragged away by her.

Tom walks over to Shannon, nudging her slightly, whispering, "Maddians back."

Shannon looks back at Tom and shakes her head, "No, Tom, they're not back... not yet." She tells him, releasing a sigh. She looks up at the hospital, before nudging Tom back, "Come on. I've got a plan." She smiles to herself as she pulls Tom along with her toward the enterance to the hospital. The other Wolfbloods had long since run away in hope of finding Maddy and Rhydian. Tom groans to himself as he follows his friend.

"Not again." He mumbles, and thank goodness she isn't a Wolfblood too, otherwise she would've heard it.

"I don't want to leave... not again." Maddy tells Rhydian, slightly out of breath, but only slightly. Rhydian frowns at Maddy, confused at how one minute she is angry with him and pushing him away for trying to protect her, and then the next is dragging him to the middle of the woods just to tell him that she doesn't want to leave again. _Women, _he thought to himself. He looks at her beofre scrapping her hand off his and walking off. "I'm sorry," she calls out, hoping he'd turn to look at her, "about earlier. I didn't mean to be... off. It's just... I'm tired and I'm fed up of running away from everything. I didn't mean to push you away... and I'm an idiot for doing so." She tells him. He looks down at his feet, he smiles as he thinks if something to say back, and all he says is:

"I know."

Maddy frowns in confusion, "That I'm sorry, or, that I didn't mean to push you away..." she starts, she thinks about what else, briefly looking up at the moon, the urge to transform becoming irresistable. She gasps as she thinks of something else that 'he knows', "Or that I'm an idiot?" Rhydian nods and smiles as he looks up at Maddy.

"I know, that you don't want to leave again, that you're sorry, that you didn't mean to, that you're an idiot..." he trails off after listing things that he knows, then slowly he approaches her, cupping her face with his hands, seeing the veins on his skin. "And I know that I still love you." He says grinning.

Maddy smiles right back wrapping her arms around his neck and brining his face closer to hers, and as their lips meet his hands travel from her face to her waist. Once the transformation has taken place they snuggle up close together, nuzzling one another, Maddy's wolf tongue licks Rhydians furry cheek. They stay by each others side for a while until finally releasing a howl at the moon. In that one moment everything is bliss.

By morning, Shannon and Tom have great news to tell their friends. Shannons plan had worked, and it meant one thing... Maddy didn't have to leave.

They found the two – Rhydian and Maddy – lying together side by side with leaves and bits of wood stuck in their hair, dirt covering their faces. Shannon whispers to Tom, "Maybe its just a wolf thing." Though what the 'wolf thing' is, neither of them actaully know. Then both the sleeping figures in front of Tom and Shannon begin to stir. "Mornin' sleepy heads!" Shan shouts, causing them both to wince. Rhydian rubs his eyes as Maddy stretches.

"And OMG! Do we have some good news for you!" Tom announces, with a beaming smile.

"What?" Maddy and Rhydian say in unison.

"Well, me and Tom didn't want to lose the oter half of Maddian again, the other half being Maddy..." Shannon begins with an excited smile. Maddy turns her head to look at Rhydian in confusion, he shrugs, he's just as confused as she is.

"Maddian?" She asks, squinting as she looks up at Tom and Shan who are standing right where the sun beams through the tree's.

"It's our name for you two." Tom explains.

"Anyway! As I was saying! So me and Tom decided to come up with a plan. So we went inside to see the doctor looking ever so confused about the blood results he had. So we decided to clear things up...

_Flashback_

"_Excuse me!" Shannon shouts running up to the confused looking doctor, he turned his attention from the paper in front of him to the two teenagers walking swiftly toward him._

"_How can I help?" He asks, the previous confusion is evident in his tone._

"_Yes, um, is that the blood test results to Miss. Maddy Smith?" Shannon asks, the man nodded, Shannon snaps her fingers, with an encouraging smile and adds, "Right, well I see you looked very confused sir. Well let me just point out to you that Miss Smith had been part of an extreme experiment which involved a lunatic taking the blood sample from another creature and mixing it with Miss Smith's. That might explain it." She... kind of explained, though of course it was a lie, and Shannon felt wrong for doing it._

"_Well, it does actually. It seems Miss Smith has different DNA to that of a normal human." The doctor said, pushing his glasses up slightly on his nose. He turned to Shannon chuckling slightly, "Its either that or I'm getting too old for this job."_

_Shannon and Tom laughed along with the man. "Well, we could always take it with us, just to see if Miss Kelly's theory is right." Tom tried, reaching out to grab the paper the man held onto. The paper that had Maddy's test results on. The man looked between Shannon and Tom and the paper in front of him, before shrugging his shoulders and handing it over to Tom._

"_There is nothing else strange on the page... except maybe how much chemicals that 'lunatic' used on Miss Smith. Well, I must get going now, patients to see. Goodbye." _

_And that was that._

Maddy looked at her friends in astonishment, and jumped to her feet wrapping her arms around both her friends, "Thank you!" she screamed in their ears. From on the ground Rhydian smiled, pulling a twig from out of his hair he stood up. Maddy let go of her friends and looked at Rhydian, jumping onto him before whispering in his ear, "I forgot to mention, I still love you too."

**Authors Notes: Okie Doke! There will be a sort of... epilogue? Afterwards. Also I would like to point out that no my grammar is not great, merely because I don't understand it, nor do I remember it. Apology! Tell me readers, what do you think? Its soo close to Christmas, I can barely control my excitement! Also I am giving you guys the option to choose what I do next in writing of fanfictions:**

**1.A series of oneshots.**

**2.A story where Maddy forgets all about Rhydian and they have to start their relationship from scratch**

**3.A story where Rhydian returns from the wild with another girl hoping to make Maddy jealous, problem is, Maddy meets another wolfblood.**

**4.A story where Maddy has a dark secret that she has kept from Rhydian.**

**5.A story where Maddy and Rhydian have a baby/cub together but not everyone is happy about that (Don't ask me why, I don't know yet.)**

**There are other stories that I wanted to write, but didn't know how to make it an option... those stories, may or may not happen.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Notes: Ok so, the epilogue. I would also just like to say a huge thank you to all those who have supported me throughout this story, especially after that weird mean one I recieved, you as the readers are the ones that make the story great and... God that sounds like I'm giving a God damn speech! No, look, just thanks really and love ya all! Btw their both eighteen.**

We're Not Your Lab Rats!

_Beep, Beep, Beep_.

He groans as he feels around for his alarm clock, his fingers brushing the button slightly, before his fist pounds on it and he is pretty sure he just broke his only alarm clock. He cranes his neck up so he can check to see what the damage is. Well, luckily its not that bad, the button is a little stuck now, but at least the entire thing hasn't fallen apart... yet. As he lowers his head back down he hears the other alarm go off and groans into the pillow. He hears another more softer groan beside him, and he remembers why his alarm went off in the first place. "Turn it off!" he shouts aggressively into the pillow, ordering his tired girlfriend to turn off the alarm.

Yeah, his girlfriend. The girlfriend he has lived with for seven months and still isn't used to it, and they've both got to get to work. "Stop fussing and get up!" she shouts back turning her phone off and chucking it back on her bedside table.

"Do we _have_ to?" He whines, desperate to go back to sleep. Its not even a no-moon day.

"Yes! Rhydian, we do!" she tells him as she stands up. She twirls round and looks at her sleeping boyfriend, smiling briefly then smirking as she throws the covers off of him and carries them away so he can't do what he did last time – pick them back up, go back to sleep. He was late last time, no doubt he'll be late again this time... if she allowed it.

"Maddy!" he shouts into the pillow as he reaches out for the covers. She laughs as she goes to make breakfast. He groans giving up the fight and sitting on the edge of the double bed he shares with her.

From the kitchen Maddy turns on the radio and starts to dance to the song playing whilst she makes Rhydians breakfast... bacon of course. "Hurry up! Or you'll be late _again_!" Maddy shouts as she dances in the kitchen. Four or five minutes later and Rhydian emerges from the bedroom wearing his work clothes. He watches Maddy sway her hips to the song playing from the doorway and smirks, knowing that she hasn't yet realised he is watching her. Still young at heart he sneaks up behind her. The smell of bacon has probably blocked her nostrils so all she smells is that, not him. Unfortunately, she swings round shouting "Breakfast's ready!" burning poor Rhydian in the process with the frying pan. Dropping it on the kitchen counter Maddy rushes to help Rhydian, "Shoot." She mumbles dragging him other to the sink and putting the cold tap on. She glares up at him, "You muppet!" she announces smacking the back of his head, "Now you _are_ going to be late." She adds.

He smirks as he looks at her hand on his wrist. "Well at least I'll have longer with you." He states, leaning in to kiss her, but of course, she moves away.

"Nice try Rhydian. But I need to get ready me-self." She tells him as she walks away back into the bedroom to get ready. "I've got to catch the bus into the city. I'm taking some of the photo's to the newspapers... Shan created another story about Stoneybridge and all its attractions and she needs the photo's." Maddy explained as she threw on a jumper and trousers, she grimaced as she mentioned the city.

"You hate cities." Rhydian stated from the sink as he looked toward the bedroom, he paused for a moment, "You hate buses." He added, as she walked closer to him she nodded, taking in a deep breath and smiling . "Ah, so basically, your day is going to be just as crap as mine." He pointed out.

"Yup." Maddy responded, popping the 'p' at the end. She turned the tap off deciding that his burn was fine now, then she added, "Though I still feel lik I owe her, from when the whole... Whitewood thing happened." She looked down at her feet. The amount of times she and Rhydian had been through this conversation was frustrating.

Rhydian wrapped his non-burnt arm around her shoulders, "That, was _three_ years ago." He whispered.

"I know but, she done so much for us then and I _still_ feel like I haven't done enough." She tells him, he looks down at her going in to kiss her cheek, when she escapes from his strong arms and walks over to the table to pick up her bag full of the photo's she was taking with her to the city for Shannon. She turns around as she lifts the strap over her shoulder and smiles at him, "Also, Shan promised me a drink and lunch." She giggles, he smiles and nods. Picking up a piece of bacon she walks towards him, stuffs it into his mouth and whispers in his ear with a cheeky smile, "I'll see you later, remember, movie night! You're picking the film." She announces as she goes back to the bacon and picks herself a piece.

Whilst still chewing the bacon he closes in on her wrapping his arms around her waist, "You hate every movie I pick. So how about we forget movie night, and just have a quiet night in." He suggests, with a seductive tone. Maddy looks up into his blue eyes with a skeptical look, her eyes slowly widening as he strokes his and up and down her stomach. With his hand still under her shirt she stood on her tiptoes whispering in his ear:

"No. Movie or nothing Welshie." She told him with a smirk as she kissed his cheek and walked over to the door.

"Still calling me 'Welshie', Smelly Girl?" he asked as he followed her, she turned around before leaving through the front door and shrugged raising her eyebrows as if to say 'you still calling me "Smelly Girl"?' he chuckled lightly to himself, "Fair enough."

After a quick kiss and cuddle goodbye, they both set off to work for the day, with Rhydian glancing back and watching Maddy stand by the bus shelter. Maybe he could get used to waking up to Maddy.

Maybe.

**Authors Notes: No, it was awful, but it makes me feel like the story is complete... kind of. So, I just want the number of which story... I'm only doing the one that is most popular, here is a reminder:**

**1.A series of oneshots**

**2.A story where Maddy forgets all about Rhydian and they have to start their relationship from scratch**

**3.A story where Rhydian returns from the wild with another girl hoping to make Maddy jealous, problem is, Maddy meets another wolfblood.**

**4.A story where Maddy has a dark secret that she has kept from Rhydian.**

**5.A story where Maddy and Rhydian have a baby/cub together but not everyone is happy about that (Don't ask me why, I don't know yet.)**

**BOOM BABY! Also Merry Christmas. Happy Birthday to Darkfire! People are amazing! I'm probably very strange, goodnight!**

**P.S. As you can see I've been up all night and its only Christmas Eve!**


End file.
